


Stark Anatomy

by QuillyMartell1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hospital Sex, Inaccurate Hosptial terms/descirptions, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Matchmaking Friends, hospital romance, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillyMartell1/pseuds/QuillyMartell1
Summary: There is a new surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. Some see that as a good thing as the surgeons currently working there are swamped with patients. Some see that as a bad thing as his reputation precedes him and he appears to be an asshole, nonetheless a very skilled asshole.And some (Margery and Arianne) see it as an oppertunity to pair up their friend Sansa with the new guy to get her out of her celibacy swamp after her numerous bad boyfriends.And some (Sansa and Sandor) are blissfully unaware of the schemes going on around them...At least for now.(I don't know proper Medical terms so take my writing with a grain of salt)





	1. Chapter 1

She ran to work that morning, the heavy bass of 80's power ballads helping her push through the grating hot pain in her thighs the last kilometer. The early morning spring air was crisp and refreshing in her lungs, making the thoughts of a calm easy day not seem so impossible.   
  
Seattle Grace hospital's white shining facade loomed ahead and she sprinted the last way. She walked into the big entrance hall and headed straight for the elevator, meeting Arianne's dark gaze as she leaned against the smooth wall next to the elevator. Looking impossibly put together and stylish in her tight beige halter neck dress and black velvet coat. Nothing about Arianne's appearance belied the fact that she had only slept 7 hours after working 42 hours straight with minimal rest.   
  
"Hey gorgeous, nice run?" Arianne asked stretching out one of her hands and pushing a to go cup into Sansa's hand. Sansa brought it closer to her nose and sighed in pleasure as she smelled the chai tea that Arianne made herself.   
  
"Thank you! Yeah it was good" the elevator doors opened and they let the people get out before stepping in with a couple of other doctors that let out statements of how impressive it was that she ran to work, to which Sansa smiled and thanked them for.   
  
"How are the interns doing?" Sansa asked and Arianne groaned and her head fell back. The general surgeon resident had been dragging around her five interns for a month now and it didn't seem like she enjoyed them anymore than she had in the beginning.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Dopey congratulated a woman on her pregnancy two days ago, and the woman wasn't even pregnant" Sansa let out a horrified laugh, Lommy, Arianne called him dopey, seemed like a hopeless case so far. "Your sister's doing fine. A hopeless show off that thinks she knows everything, but she'll turn out fine"   
  
Sansa nodded "good" Arya was in the first year of her internship, and while her school period had gone fine and above expectation, Arya wasn't a people person. Which came to be a problem when being confronted with the task of being nice to everybody during rounds.   
  
They stepped out of the elevator and headed for the staff room. Margery was sitting by the table eating a banana and flipping through a magazine as they walked in. The brunette neurosurgeon's green eyes widen as she saw them.   
  
"Thank god you're here! I have been so bored!"   
  
"No patients?" Arianne asked as she threw her bag into her booth    
  
"not for another hour" Margery groaned. "But I'm off after that so I thought I'd buy some food so that we can eat next week" they all took turns buying groceries, and their very different regional tastes showed every time. So Margery's week would probably be a lot of vegetable dishes or the Highgarden pizza, again.   
  
"Great. I'll just shower real quick and then I'm off, but I'll see you both later sometime" Sansa said as she took her bag and disappeared into the bathroom with shower connected to the staff room.   
  
Arianne started to strip down and change into her blue scrubs and Margery turned to her "I hear the new trauma attending is coming in today. Have you seen him?"    
  
"No, from what I know of him though he should be good" Arianne shrugged into her shirt.   
  
"An army doctor right?"   
  
"Something like that"   
  
"Single?" Margery asked and Arianne smirked.   
  
"I don't know, the chief didn't decide to share that info with me" Margery snorted, no chief of surgery Selmy wasn't the type to small talk or get personal.   
  
"You have to ask him and find out" Arianne added as she clipped her badge onto her white coat.   
  
"Not for me" Margery said and nodded towards the closed door where the spray of a shower could be heard vaguely. Arianne looked back at her.   
  
"You think she's up for it?"   
  
"It's been five months since Harry, if we don't get her out of the dump now she'll just stay stuck in it. Besides, this guy is a doctor he'll probably get it. Or they just do quick fucks between surgeries and call it a day. It's a dream solution" Margery said with her arms spread wide in a triumphant gesture.    
  
"That's your dream solution, not hers" Arianne laughed and Margery shrugged.   
  
"One can hope it rubs off on her"   
  
"Or she'll just rub herself off" Margery let out a loud snorting laugh at that, and then they both left.   
\---   
Being the top resident plastic surgeon in the hospital now that the attending dr. Hill was going to retire, put a lot of pressure on Sansa. More of his clients and patients were referred to her, and even though it was stressful she still relished it. The more responsibility she showed, the more skill she showed, the higher chance she had at getting the spot as attending after dr. Hill retired. She was 26, she was young and people would question her experience for the position but goddamn she wanted it, she deserved it. And she was the best, she was only below Hill in status because of his many years within the field, but that didn't stop her from being just as good at operating as he was.   
  
The downside with her position was that some days, when she was having meetings or particular patients that were, as chief Selmy said, friends of the hospital. Meaning that they gave the hospital money. She had to dress up, pumps, pencil skirts and silk shirts instead of her comfortable turquoise scrubs under her doctors coat. And even if she enjoyed the look, she looked cute in a professional way, the pumps were a nightmare after the first 5 hours on her feet.   
  
She barely made it down to the cafeteria for lunch, her feet were aching so badly. As soon as she had the chance she kicked off her heels under the table and shoved a sandwich in her face. Margery smirked at the display across from her.   
  
"Living the glamorous life in your high heels?"   
  
"I refuse to stand in them for another second" Sansa said covering her mouth with her hand so not to be rude. Another food filled tray fell down to the table and Arianne sat down between them. Her gaggle of interns sitting down by the table behind her.   
  
"I can have one of the interns get your work shoes" Sansa shook her head at Arianne's suggestion, even if the idea of her bright purple trainers sounded wonderful. Sansa swallowed down her sandwich.   
  
"No but thank you, I can live with it for another patient. Then I'll jump into my scrubs"   
  
Margery's beeper went off at the same time as Arianne's, and seconds later Sansa's beeped as well. And they all shot up from their seats, Margery sprinted off and Sansa picked up her shoes before she too ran off.    
  
"Okay lets move!" Arianne bellowed and the interns jumped up to follow her. "We have incoming trauma, and a bucket full of it apparently" she whipped around and nailed her eyes into Arya "you, Smarty run up to the resident staff room and get Dr. Starks shoes" Arya looked like she was about to protest, she was the best why couldn't she help? But by the way thunder seemed to gather in Dr. Martells eyes, Arya knew that was a bad idea and so she grudgingly sprinted away while the rest of the group followed Arianne to the trauma room.   
  
The moment Sansa entered the trauma room the scent of burnt flesh and smoke hit her. She threw her stupid heels on the floor and slipped them on before she rushed over to the nurse at the desk, after skillfully evading being hit by incoming ambulance beds carrying different degrees of injured people.   
  
"I was called down" the nurse, Denise, looked up before quickly reaching for a file on the top of the desk.   
  
"Yes doctor Stark, there was an explosion. Two patients were deemed to need special care by you, their skin has suffered severe corrosions from the gas" Sansa quickly scanned the ambulance file.   
  
"Thank you" she said before she rushed into trauma room one, where the scent of burnt flesh hit her once again but stronger. And the wailing of the young man laying on the hospital bed worked to get her focus back. She briefly registered Arianne and her interns entering the trauma room.   
  
"Beefy you're with Stark" Arianne said before she whipped out of the room again and the muscle piece Gendry Waters aka Beefy, stepped up to her. She got up close so that she could whisper to him.   
  
"If the smell gets to you, step out. Don't let him see you react to it, he probably can't see how bad it is" Gendry nodded and Sansa continued to put her gloves on as she approached the young man on the table.   
  
"Hi, Sutan" Sansa said as she stepped closer to his head so he could see her, and she could still study his burns and think of a treatment for it. "I'm Dr. Stark"   
  
"It hurts!" He wailed, his deep brown eyes screwed shut in agony. Sansa glanced over to where the nurse was handling the anesthetic.   
  
"I know, it's going to go away soon" she looked up at the nurse "the anesthetic the ambulance provided didn't seem to numb it enough so add 2.5 ml of -- as well" the nurse nodded and got to work on it. She had to be quick, the longer she waited with the burns, especially with the chemicals he seemed to have been exposed to, the harder it would be to first take off the corroded skin and save the lower levels of the skin to give him a full recovery.   
  
"Gendry. Get dr. Hill here, I can't do both the chemical exposed patients, time is of the essence here, he'll have to take one of them" Gendry bolted out of the room. Just as Gendry's big frame exited, another man, much bigger than Gendry entered the room.   
  
"What do you need?" She looked up and met the stormy yet steel focused gaze of what she assumed was the new head of trauma. She focused down on Sutan again, who just received the anesthesia.   
  
"We need to get the corroded skin off as quickly as possible" Sansa answered and the huge surgeon immediately put on a pair of fresh gloves. Sansa put her hand on Sutan's forehead and met his frightened gaze.   
  
"Sutan listen to me. This might hurt, but I need you to be brave so that we can save your skin" not to mention to do it quickly so the chemicals didn't have any unforeseen effects on his organs. Or that his pain would cause his body too much stress and give into cardiac arrest from the pressure. With one look across the patient she could see that those outcomes had already passed through the trauma surgeon’s mind as he gazed down on the burns on Sutan's arms.   
  
Sansa grabbed a scalpel, and the trauma surgeon followed on his side. And they started to make work of peeling off Sutan's skin from his arms to his navel, to the soundtrack of Sutan's wailing and after a while Gendry's voice trying to calm him down and take his mind off the pain.   
  
As soon as they were done Sansa quickly listed how much -- solution she wanted the gauze covering Sutan's exposed skin to be doused in, to the nurse who had been there during the procedure and to Gendry who she left in charge. He could manage it. Then she ran off to the other patient that Hill worked on, thankfully Arya had fetched her trainers and even attached them to her feet as Sansa didn't want to stop removing the dangerous tissue from Sutan. She took one of Arianne's interns place, she couldn't remember his real name but Arianne called him mopey. And joined Hill in peeling the last of the exposed skin off before she quickly doused gauze in the same solution she had ordered for Sutan and started to cover the woman's freshly cut body with it. Cooing insurances that she wasn't going to be cut anymore.   
  
The trauma rooms had gone quiet, except for the occasional wail and groan, while she worked on the woman. The rest of the patients were either under control or in surgery. A quick look at one of the monitors on the wall above the desk told her that both Arianne and Margery were performing emergency surgeries.   
  
"Dr. Stark" she looked at Denise who put her discarded high heels on the top of the desk.   
  
"You're an angel" Denise smiled at her and Sansa turned to leave, but then took another look on the board. Clegane was also performing an emergency surgery. Clegane...was that his name? Now that she thought about it she couldn't really bring a strong picture of his appearance to mind. Other than being tall and wide, having long dark hair tied back from his strong jaw lined face, and his grey eyes, she couldn't really summon an image of him. Something was still off with it when she tried. But she would probably see him again.   
  
She checked with the remaining interns what their instructions were, and advised them and gave them more instructions of her own on how to care for the remaining patients.   
  
Then she left. The scent of burning flesh still etched into her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are five of them" Arianne said, over the music pumping in the bar. The bar was close to the hospital and therefor most people that hung out there were connected to it in some way. This Friday night was different though, there was a mission tonight. Involving the trauma surgeon currently listening to Arianne smack talking her interns, and Sansa. Who was late, Margery noticed with frustration.   
  
"Arya Stark, Smarty"   
  
"Stark? Isn't that the plastic surgeon?" Clegane asked and Margery jumped in with a wide smile.   
  
"Yup, the hot red headed one. They're sisters. Been checking her out?" Margery jumped right into it, Arianne hid her smirk behind her glass of whiskey and coke.   
  
Clegane raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Arianne.   
  
"And she is named smarty because she is a smart ass?" He asked and Arianne nodded.   
  
"Then there is Eric Lommy, Dopey...because I just can't. Gendry Waters, beefy, because of the muscles. Tom Sevenstrings, mopey, because he has this stupid boy band pout thing going on and I hate it. And then Roslyn Frey, Clumsy, because she can't stand up for two fucking seconds without tripping over herself."   
  
Clegane just shook his head "you have far too much free time"   
  
"On the contrary, it's all made up on the spot. My insults are always very organic and in the moment" Arianne announced proudly and Margery laughed while Clegane smirked.   
  
"I believe you"   
  
"How did such and ugly bastard like you get to hang out with the prettiest ladies in the hospital?" Bronn clapped Sandor on the shoulder in greeting as he joined into their little gathering by the bar. The Orthopedic attending and Sandor went way back to the med school days, and the army. Bronn had just been smart and gotten out earlier than Sandor had, which seemed to have done him well.   
  
"You ask them. They won't seem to leave me alone" Sandor grunted out and sipped his whiskey.   
  
Bronn was about to say something but spotted someone over Margery's shoulder. "Hey, Stark!" Margery flipped around and saw Sansa making her way through the crowd. The red head was wearing her high waist red capris with a white flowing top, the plastic surgeons go to outfit. Despite being beautiful and earning enough money, Sansa very rarely shopped or showed interest in new trends, unless Margery dragged her to the stores to open her eyes to them.   
  
Sansa's long hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and she smiled as she finally made it to her friends. The Ortho surgeon then took it upon himself to make introductions.   
  
"Stark, this is Sandor Clegane, the attending trauma surgeon" Sansa turned her eyes to the black clad man on the bar stool next to Arianne. The pause she made when she saw his scars, that had obviously been missing from her recollection of his features, was short and couldn't have been for longer than one second. But she still felt like he had seen it.   
  
"Yeah we've met" he rasped out, at least his voice was as dark and deep as she remembered it.    
  
Sansa smiled a little "but didn't introduce each other." She reached out with her hand "I'm Sansa Stark"   
  
He took her hand "and you are the plastic surgeon" he let go of her hand and seemed to lean back in his chair. "If I hadn't know that already I would have figured it out from the way you're looking at my face"   
  
Sansa gaped at him, and Arianne and Margery gave each other an apprehensive look. This was not going according to plan.   
  
"I didn't mean to stare" Sansa stated "it's an occupational habit I suppose. But I think your face looks nice" Sandor raised an eyebrow at her and Bronn smirked.   
  
"You think my face looks nice? Did you not see the burnt ass mess on the side of my face?"   
  
“I can see the bone structure underneath” Sansa stated, put off by his harsh tone. But then she remembered her mother’s motto, kill them with kindness, and so she tried not to take offence by his angry tone.

"I do think it looks nice despite the scar tissue, it has healed rather well and you must have had a pretty skilled surgeon. And I think your face is handsome even... if only you'd stop frowning so intensely" she looked at Arianne. "I'm gonna play darts, and you can buy me a drink for the last time you lost" Sansa looked back at Sandor "it was nice to meet you" then she stalked off to the dart board with Arianne, Margery followed suit after ordering them more drinks.   
  
Bronn took Arianne's place on the barstool next to Sandor and smirked over his beer glass.   
  
"You never blush when I say you're face looks nice"   
  
"Shut up"   
\---   
Margery and Arianne had almost given up on trying to match up Sandor and Sansa, the two hardly saw each other in the hospital as it was and that made it hard for them to try to instigate some interest between them. And as Sansa had said two weeks earlier to Sandor's face, he frowned a lot...and he was crude (which Arianne appreciated) and sometimes his humor was on the mean side (which Margery laughed at anyway).   
  
But despite the two of them liking him well enough, Sansa hadn't spoken about him and didn't seem to make such a fuss over him whenever they met in the hospital. And Sansa was a sensitive soul, she needed to be courted, to know that she was desired...especially after Harry the asshole.   
  
The keyword was almost given up. Because just as Margery was about to take a nap in one of the staff sleep rooms between her patients, she saw Sandor leaning against the reception desk staring at something pretty intently, and it wasn't the file he had on the nurse station desk.   
  
Margery paused, curiosity over what he was looking at with that weird look in his eyes taking over. She sneaked by the wall behind him so that he wouldn't see her, but she needn't have bothered. Whatever he was looking at was holding his attention completely. Margery sneaked up behind him and looked over his shoulder from a distance. And her eyes as well as her smile widened.   
  
In the patient room across the hall, at perfect view from the desk, stood Sansa. She was wearing her light blue scrubs and purple trainers, and was putting her hair up in a bun as she spoke to her patient with a smile. Her smile was as genuine as ever, the light pink lipgloss she wore and not to mention the way the sun came in behind her through the window and made her glow a soft gold color seemed to highlight the already effortless beauty Sansa possessed.   
  
Margery took a step to the side, still close to the wall and looked back at Sandor. His eyes still following Sansa's every move. But then Sansa turned towards them to walk out from the patient and Sandor's eyes turned down to the paper in his hands. Margery then joined him by the desk.   
  
"Hey Sans!" Margery called and Sandor flinched in surprise, she glanced at him before smiling at Sansa who had called back to her. Sansa didn't have time to stay though and had to get through her rounds before another high up patient came in for a consultation, so she left just as quickly as she came.   
  
Margery leaned against the desk and raised her eyebrows at Sandor who glared back at her.   
  
"What do you want?" He growled.   
  
"Don't direct your sexual frustration at me just because staring at my roomie doesn't cut it enough for you" he gaped at her.   
  
"I was not staring"   
  
"Yeah you can keep lying about that or open your ears and take my advice" Margery paused and Sandor turned down to look at his file again with a shake of his head.   
  
"She won't know she's wanted, unless you show her she is" she let that information sink in before continuing. "So get your grumpy head out of your ass and romance her" she patted his shoulder and then walked into the break room for a nap. And to text Arianne that the game was still on.   
...   
"I don't even know what the fuck romancing is!" Sandor grunted as he continued to bench press. Bronn spotted him as he listened to the trauma surgeon blurt out all his frustrations, mainly about Margery putting her nose into things she had no business in.   
  
"If you like the girl then just try it. What's the worst that could happen?" Bronn suggested as Sandor sat up so they could change places.   
  
"She's a fucking plastic surgeon, I'm like a walking textbook example of a fucking burn injury"   
  
"Okay so you're ugly and she's pretty. What's your other excuse?" Bronn grunted out and Sandor glared down at him.   
  
"I don't know how to romance. I don't do relationships"   
  
"Just be nice then and hope your wonderful personality shines through, and-"   
  
Sandor grunted "I think my personality may be the problem here"   
  
"And!" Bronn sat up after laying down the bar and turning back to his friend. "Maybe it doesn't have to be a...traditional relationship?"   
\---   
"You said what!" Margery shrieked and hit Bronn on his arm after he just told her and Arianne the conversation he had with Sandor the day before.   
  
"Ouch woman calm down! That was it on the subject, should I not have told him that?"   
  
"No! Sansa isn't the type to just sleep around!" Margery whined.   
  
"Or is she?" Arianne asked with a shrug and she received Margery's skeptical look "we don't know if she is. Let's see what they make of the situation, we still have to see if he does anything about it"    
  
"What about Sansa?" Bronn asked and Arianne shook her head.   
  
"I tried to bring it up over lunch today, the thing with Harry has made her way too cautious to show another guy any interest at all. We'll just have to wait and see" Arianne rolled her eyes at Margery's pout "oh come on Margie, you'll get your beauty and the beast fantasy somehow"   
  
Bronn waggled his eyebrows "you can get it right now if you want" Margery smirked at him.   
  
"In your dreams. Besides, I'm trying out celibacy for now, to see if I form deeper attachments with not so much sex."   
  
"How shall the men in Seattle manage without you" Arianne smirked and Margery threw the magazine at the laughing general surgeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor actually laughed a genuine laugh, the first in a long time. And the people (Bronn, Margery, Arianne and Sansa) in the booth seemed surprised at first, but then joined in with his laughter.   
  
"Scarface is actually one of the better nicknames I have had during my years in both the army and the hospital scene" Sandor said with a smirk as he downed the rest of his beer. "What do they call you?" He asked Arianne, her interns must have a nickname for her too.   
  
She smirked as she said it "The bitch, and I take it all the way to the bank and back as a compliment" she then looked at Bronn "they call you pornstache" Margery howled with laughter as Bronn ran his fingers over his goatee. "They haven't met Margery that much so they don't have a nickname for her" Margery actually looked disappointed. But when Arianne turned to Sansa the red head seemed to brace for an insult. "They call you Medusa" Sansa seemed surprised.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Don't know for sure, a nurse over heard them and told me it had something to do with how when you look at them with that focused crazy intense look in your eyes they freeze up and forget their shit"   
  
Sansa covered her smile with her hand and Sandor couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture. But when he met her gaze he felt at loss for what to say to her so he took off to the bar instead.   
  
A minute or so later someone stepped next to him by the bar and he looked down and met Sansa's blue eyes.   
  
"Sutan was released today. Happy and whole, he wanted me to thank you for what you did for him" she said softly as she stroked a curl of stray hair behind her ear.   
  
Sandor swallowed down his suddenly dry throat. "No need to thank me for doing my job"   
  
"It's not an easy job"   
  
Sandor looked at her, and when she started to fidget he realized he had done it for too long and made it weird.   
  
"Do you think it suits you?" he asked just as she opened her mouth, probably to excuse herself and leave.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The nickname"   
  
"Oh" Sansa said and shrugged with a small smile "it's kinda bad ass, I like it. Do you think it fits?"   
  
"I don't know you well enough to judge that" Sandor said and realized just after he said it how droll it sounded. "But something's turning hard" as soon as the words passed his lips he regretted them. But then Sansa smiled a shocked smile and then slapped his shoulder playfully, and he let out a breath in relief.    
  
"You're so-"   
  
"Scandalizing? Too much for your delicate sensibilities, my lady?" He teased, seeing that it amused her.   
  
She laughed "oh shut up. I'm going back to the hospital. I'll see you later"   
  
See you later... Sandor pondered those words. Unaware of the fan club behind him silently freaking out.   
\---   
It turned out that see you later meant three days later.   
  
Sansa made her way to the hospital gym. It didn't have much but it was enough for her to practice some Yoga before going home now that her shift was done. As usual whenever she used the gym, it was in the middle of the night. That way she wouldn't be in the way of patients and their physiotherapists while they had rehab or worked out.   
  
Instead of being met by the still silence the gym usually provided she heard someone exhale heavily a couple of times. And she spotted a huge man, in black sweatpants and no shirt, doing push-ups by the weight rack in the corner.   
  
The door clicked shut behind her and he looked up from his push ups.   
  
"Oh, hi. I didn't think anyone would be here at this time" Sansa said as Sandor leaned back against his heels to look up at her across the room. She tried to just look at his face, ogling his body was hardly appropriate, but her eyes still slipped down to his hairy, but well defined chest and stomach. His arms, although she had seen them before as his scrubs didn't cover them, were impressive. But they seemed even more so when she could see his well muscled shoulders and upper arms.   
  
"Want a picture?" Sansa blushed and looked down at the floor.   
  
"No. sorry. Why don't you have a shirt on?"  She said as she drifted to the wall where the mats were hanging.   
  
"Forgot it. And I'm not wearing the hoodie while working out indoors" he said. Sansa didn't know what to say so she just nodded and put her mat on the floor in the middle of the room. When she glanced at him after a long silence and no apparent movement from him, he was looking at her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"...not much" he then rolled back up on his heels and stood up. He picked up his discarded hoodie and put it on.   
  
"Nice work the other day. With the facial reconstruction, it was impressive"   
  
Sansa looked at him wide eyed "thank you. Were you watching?"   
  
"Yes" he then smirked "it's somewhat of a personal hobby interest of mine"   
  
Sansa smiled hesitantly "Well, thank you. I'm happy you found it interesting" she bit her lip but for a hesitant moment, then continued "I know this is none of my business to say this, I'm sure people have told you before. But since it is my profession I don't know if it holds some weight in saying that, your face is truly not as horrible as you make it out to be in your head"   
  
He stalked towards her slowly, and she seemed to steel herself in place. "Whoever performed your surgery was very skilled, and your face...Is still handsome, though perhaps not in a classical way"   
  
He let out a sharp laugh and stopped in front of her. "Am I supposed to say thank you?"   
  
Sansa blushed again "Sorry, that came out wrong. Your girlfriend probably tells you that better than I do" she smiled a self depreciating smile. Sandor stood there looking down at her in silence for a moment.   
  
"I'm single, Stark" Sansa looked up at him, mouth slightly open, not knowing how to respond. Sandor smirked. "Very single"   
  
He brushed past her slightly as he left, and Sansa stood there. Feeling a slight shift within her that she couldn't name or place as good or bad. She threw herself into yoga instead, and the shift didn't make sense until later that morning in her dreams. Where rough hands caressed her hips and breasts, and a hard muscled stomach met her own, and a head full of black messy curls between her legs...when the grey stormy eyes then looked up at her, she woke up.   
\---   
"You look like you're trying to go back to the eighties" Bronn said as he waited for Sandor to get dressed. The trauma surgeon glared at him as he put up his longer than usual black hair in a small bun at the nape of his neck.   
  
"Shut up"   
  
"You look like the long lost sixth member of the twisted sisters"   
  
Sansa stepped out of their bathroom, her face still a little red from the run to work, newly changed into her fresh scrubs.   
  
"I haven't had time to cut it" Sandor growled, sitting down to tie his black trainers. Sansa stepped behind the bench he was sitting on and searched for her tag. Trying not to reflect on how well his dark blue scrubs fit him. And how defined his muscles became when the dark blue fabric stretched out over his back as he leaned forward to tie his shoes.   
  
"Are you preparing to cosplay as Gary Oldman in Dracula?" Bronn teased and Sansa snorted out a short laugh before she pinched her lips shut. Sandor slowly turned around and glared over his shoulder at her and she tried not to smile as she shrugged on her white coat.   
  
"Shut up, the both of you. I'll cut it when I have goddamn time for it" Sandor grumbled and balled up his white coat in his hand and stood up.   
  
"I can cut it for you" Sansa  said and then smiled at Sandor's skeptic look.   
  
"Don't look so skeptic. I have three brothers who hate cutting their hair at salons, so I'm used to it. And besides, I work with cutting people's faces" she smirked "I'm nothing but precise"   
  
Sandor shook his head at first "fine, you can do it"   
  
"Great. I'll see you in here around 7 tonight?"   
  
"Sure" Sandor mumbled and with a smile she was gone. Bronn and Sandor continued out of the room and down the corridors and had been going for a long while when he noticed something off.   
  
He looked back at Bronn "don't be quiet"   
  
Bronn frowned "you usually tell me to shut up"   
  
"Because you never do. Don't be quiet, it means you're up to something"   
  
Bronn smirked "or you're getting paranoid" Sandor glared at him before turning around and stalking down the hall. Bronn swiweled around and walked the opposite way with a smile on his face, already planning to tell Margie everything.   
\---   
When Sandor got to the resident staff room at 7 o'clock that night it was empty except Sansa who had already laid out scissors and a towel on the bench by the lockers and had also placed a chair in front of it.   
  
"Don't look so scared" Sansa smiled and he barely resisted the impulse to glare at her. "Go wet your hair in the shower or the sink first so it's easier to manage. Then we can start"   
  
He followed her instructions in silence and then sat down on the chair in front of her. She placed the towel over his shoulders and chest and then started to comb through it to make it straight.   
  
After some silence he spoke "so you have brothers?" Sansa smiled, although he couldn't see it, by now she knew he wasn't the type to small talk. So that he tried to do it with her made her feel happy.    
  
"I do. Two older and two younger brothers" after asking him how short he wanted it she continued to list her brothers.   
  
"The oldest one is Robb, he worked as a human rights lawyer, and then joined the army" she paused for a moment "Talisa, his wife says he has nightmares a lot. Do they go away? if you don't mind me asking, you don't have to talk about it"   
  
He let out a sigh "they don't ever go away. But guys who have been out of service longer than I have say it gets easier with time"   
  
"Do you still have them?" Sandor didn't answer and Sansa went back to listing off her brothers. They were silent for a moment after that.   
  
"The second is Jon he is only months younger than Robb, he is my cousin but my parents adopted him after his parents died. He is a doctor as well-"   
  
"Your family seems to spit out doctors" Sandor snorted.   
  
"My dad was chief of surgery in a hospital in Washington, now he is a teacher for the med school there. My mom was a nurse, now she's involved with charity and stuff. So medicine was a big factor in our childhood, we loved listening to Dads surgery stories and mom had so much gossip about everyone. It was nice"   
  
Sandor didn't answer, her voice and her fingers through his hair was lulling him into a trance it seemed.   
  
"Then there's me, and there's not much to say about that. Then there's Bran, he is a senior in college now, studying computer and robotics. Then there's Arya who you already know. Rickon is the youngest and he still hasn't chosen anything to study, but he is really good at boxing so maybe he has a career in that"   
  
She pulled her fingers through his hair to check the length and he found himself surprised by how good it felt.   
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Sansa asked as she started to cut his hair again.   
  
"Had a brother, he died" he stated it so bluntly that she stopped cutting for a couple of seconds.   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that"   
  
"It was a long time ago and he wasn't a good person anyway" Sandor said with little to no emotion in his voice. Sansa frowned as she listened but decided not to speak up about it, if he wanted to tell her the story behind it he would.   
  
"I have a sister" he said after a long silence, filled only by the slight clipping noises from the scissors. "She is a couple of years younger than me. She has a kennel and doggy daycare here, close to Washington park, with her husband"   
  
"Oh I love dogs!" Sansa cooed and Sandor smiled, even if she couldn't see it. "We used to have dogs all over the house when we were younger. Huskies. I really miss having a dog, but my schedule isn't really doggy friendly"   
  
"I have a dog"   
  
"Ooooh, what kind?"   
  
"A black leonberger, called stranger. He lives with my sister when I'm at work for long shifts"   
  
Sansa looked at him around his shoulder with a raised eyebrow "you named your dog stranger?"   
  
He looked at her, trying not to react to how close their noses ended up when he turned his head "is there a problem with that?" Most people just reacted to the fact that he had a leonberger because of how enormous they were, no one had taken an issue with his name.   
  
"You named your ball of fluff and loveliness after the god of death?" She asked in such a dead pan way that he just had to laugh.   
  
Sansa smiled, happy that she made him laugh, and surprised that she actually could make him laugh. She leaned back and continued to cut his hair.   
  
"My dog was called Lady"   
  
"Of course she was" Sandor murmured and Sansa grabbed his hair and tugged his head back.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, voice pitched into amused indignation. Not at all aware of how his eyes ended up directly under her chest, which he tried really hard not to look at.   
  
"Absolutely nothing" he smirked. Sansa rolled her eyes and let go of his hair and he straightened his neck.   
  
Satisfied that the length was good she put down the scissors and picked up the hair mousse. When she sprayed it into her hand his head whipped around to look at her hand suspiciously.   
  
"What is that goop?"   
  
"It's hair mousse"   
  
"Keep that away from my head"   
  
"Oh come on. It's just to keep it from getting frizzy and give it a soft feel"   
  
"I don't need my hair to be soft"   
  
"Try it just this once, who knows maybe you have longed for soft hair all your life and never known until this moment?"   
  
He glared up at her, but eventually relented at that twinkle in her eyes.   
  
"Fine" he grunted and turned around in his chair, not seeing the triumphant smirk on Sansa's face. He shivered when she started to put the cold weirdly soft mousse in his hair, but eventually gave into the pleasant feeling of her massaging it through his hair and scalp.   
  
It was almost enough to lull him to sleep...   
  
Sansa didn't really register how much time had passed but after a while realized that Sandor must think her really weird after standing so long just massaging his head.   
  
But just as she took her hands away and was about to say something, his head fell back against her stomach. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and calm.   
  
Sansa stared at him in shock. He had fallen asleep, arms still crossed over his chest. Sansa, as still as she could put her hands on his chest and stepped just a tiny bit closer so that he wouldn't hurt his neck in that angle. She could feel his strong heartbeat under her hands. She got a sense of how well defined his chest was under the scrubs her hands were resting on and blushed. He wasn't traditionally handsome, she had told him as much, but he was handsome nonetheless, and intense, and sculpted by the gods...   
  
She but her lip, a nervous habit. He wasn't her usual type, far from it. But It was still so typical her to crush on someone that she couldn't have, for various reasons. For all she knew Sandor was just being nice to her, he didn't act particularly different with her than he did with Margie and Ari. And that he fell asleep against her didn't mean anything really, they were surgeons, they were tired all the time. And if what he said was true  about the nightmares then he probably didn't sleep that often. She couldn't go through a relationship with someone who wasn't really into her, not again.   
  
No, she was better off just leaving this stupid crush alone. But something about him, his size, his intensity just made him into a magnet. You just had to notice him, and she wanted him to notice her. Maybe she could chalk her need for attention up to being one of many children, so she needed it from whoever she could get it from…. but this didn't feel like that.   
  
Anyway, she thought with a sigh, she would just stand here and be content with feeling his heartbeat and watch his face soften as he slept. And after that she would let go of him.   
  
Sansa looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Margery's surgery would end in about thirty minutes, then they'd drive home together. So she had plenty of time to just let him sleep for a while longer.   
  
Just as she studied the lines on his face again, the door banged open and Arya barged in. Sandor jerked awake right away from the sound, and Arya only looked confused over the situation for a short second before she rambled out her orders to come and get Sandor to Arianne's surgery, she needed his help.   
  
Sandor stood up immediately, and with a snap he turned into the big intense surgeon again, and he followed Arya. Sansa didn't hesitate and followed them as well, listening to Arya prattling about the patient’s condition.   
  
Sansa and Sandor got their scrubs on and entered the operating room. Arianne looked up briefly before focusing down on the open patient.   
  
"Stark, I only requested Dr. Clegane for this" Arianne said, her voice only partially muffled by the mask.   
  
"They were together, Sansa- dr. Stark, just followed" Arya got out as she took her place behind Arianne.   
  
Arianne looked up at Sansa who stood at the end of the table. The look of 'we'll talk about that later' clear on her face.   
  
"I'm here if you need me" Sansa said, as if to deflect the curious Martell glare. Arianne nodded and looked away from her and started to direct Sandor on what to do. Sansa followed his movements intently, and with a sigh added that he was a skilled surgeon to the growing list of things that made him irresistible.   
  
The sigh, and intense following of his movements, were noticed by someone else. Despite Arya knowing that she should watch Arianne, the mooning look on Sansa's face annoyed her. Her sister was falling in love again, she had seen that look on Sansa's face enough times to know what it was by now. With a man who she had just known for a month. Arya looked away in frustration. This was going to be a Harry and a Joffrey all over again, just because her stupid sisters heart couldn't mind its own business and get to know what kind of person it was falling in love with before giving into fairytales and shit.   
  
Arya turned her eyes towards Clegane. The big mass of a man, looking down his nose, glaring and growling at everyone. Sure he was a great surgeon...but also an asshole. No, he wouldn't do...


	4. Chapter 4

Margery looked over her shoulder again from her place by the stove towards Sansa who sat with a book by the kitchen table. Still in her workout clothes, but she still hadn't moved, not even turned a page. She had just stared blankly, sometimes smiling with a slight blush on her face, other times looking lost and insecure.  
  
"Is it any good?" Margery asked and Sansa flinched a little and focused on the pages.  
  
"Um yeah, it's good. He's still paralyzed, and a douche"  
  
Margery put the pan aside and sat down by the table across from Sansa. The red head looked at her warily but closed her books.  
  
"Are you okay Margie?"  
  
Margery sighed "are you okay Sansa?"  
  
Sansa chewed her lip for a while before nodding. "I'm okay. I have stuff on my mind but I'm fine. I'm dealing with it"  
  
"I'm here if you wanna talk about it"  
  
Sansa smiled briefly "I know Margie. But I'm really fine, it's just a small thing"  
  
Margie nodded, but didn't stop probing. "You wanna hang with me and Ari at the bar tomorrow night after our shifts done? It's rare that we get off all at the same time" Sansa smiled at that, a genuine smile.  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
"Do you wanna see if the guys want to come? Bronn has been bragging about beating you at darts for a couple of weeks now. Time for a rematch"  
  
Sansa's enthusiasm seemed to lessen at that. "We'll see...if they wanna come they can join"  
  
Margery suddenly realized the root of the problem and pulled back. "Great! I hope you'll like the pasta, granny made it from scratch!"  
  
Sansa smiled faintly "I'm sure I will"  
\---  
When Sansa entered the resident staff room that night Sandor was already there, only 12 hours left of his shift.  
  
She walked in dressed in dark blue workout tights, a light pink running jacket and a black top under it. Her face still flushed a light shade of pink and the hair around her forehead wet looking from the brushed back sweat.  
  
She murmured out a soft hello when she saw him and continued shrug out of her jacket and put her small backpack in her open locker.  
  
He let out a sigh as he saw how her tights accentuated her ass, and even though the workout top flattened her chest it was still a shapely chest. He looked away so she wouldn't catch him looking. And soon she disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the shower turn on shortly after. He couldn’t help but wonder how she looked in the shower...naked and wet. _For fuck’s sake!_ He tried to focus down on the medical journal in his hands. He didn’t need drama at work. And asking Sansa out would be just that, drama. Even if she said yes, which she wouldn’t, there would be gossip. He fucking hated gossip, especially when he was the subject.  
  
Seconds after he had finally managed to focus on the text again Margery entered and after throwing a quick look at the closed door she stalked over to Sandor at the table.  
  
"If you're interested in her you better ask her out soon" Margery half whispered and Sandor raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why would I do that"  
  
"Don't act stupid" Margery said with a steely glare in her green eyes. "She's interested in you, and if you don't start being more obvious about that you like her,  she will start to deny that she likes you. She's already doing it. Admit it, you haven't seen her since she cut your hair right?" He glared at her at that and she shrugged "Bronn told me. Admit it"  
  
Sandor didn't say anything and Margery sighed "forget it. I'm trying to help you both but screw it then." Then she walked out, blue trainers pounding the floor.  
  
"Fucking bitch" Sandor sighed, but the bite wasn't there. He glanced at the closed bathroom door, thinking about the woman on the other side. His beeper went off, and he left, but the thoughts of her stayed with him.  
\---  
Hours later when he finally managed to sleep, his dreams were filled with red hair, creamy skin, tights and pillows. His dreams were so vivid that when the object of his dreams appeared he still thought he was asleep, until the strange circumstances dawned on him. In his dream she had been moaning, now she was crying.  
  
"Sansa?" He rasped, his voice heavy with sleep. Sansa's form was crunched by the door to the sleep-on-call-room. Her form shivering from crying. She looked up in surprise at hearing his voice and despite the darkness in the room he could see that her wide blue eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"Shit, sorry" she sobbed, standing up. "I didn't realize anyone was in here" she wiped her face with her hands. He sat up, careful not to bump his head on the top bunk. He stood up and walked to her, grabbing her arms gently. As if she was a little bird that his huge hands could crush if he wasn't careful.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
She sobbed even harder and covered her eyes with her hands. He stood there dumbly for a while before he wrapped his arms around her, carefully pulling her towards his chest.  
  
"It was just supposed to be a routine procedure" she sobbed out. Leaning her head against his chest. "She had been in a car accident. I was going to fix her skull and face fractures, while Margery took care of the pressure in her brain...it was an easy procedure. I told her it would be okay" she sobbed hard and Sandor held her tighter to him.  
  
"I told her it would be okay and now she's dead. The platelets stopped clotting, she bled out-"  
  
"There was nothing you could have done" Sandor said in a hushed tone next to her ear.  
  
Sansa leaned back to look up at him "I told her it would be okay-"  
  
He cupped her face gently "we all make that mistake" he looked at her intently, trying to really make her understand. "You are not the first one who said that, nor are you the last"

“I had to tell her daughters that she…I had told them that it would be alright” Sansa sobbed, hyperventilating in between the words. Sandor held her face still, shushing her gently.

“Just breathe, breathe for me. Slow and steady…Good, just like that” Sandor murmured and Sansa leaned her head against his hard chest, her arms tightening around his warm body. Slowly starting to get her breath under control, focusing on the rising and falling of Sandor’s chest.  
  
After a couple of minutes of nothing but silence Sansa exhaled heavily, tears still pouring down her face. "Sandor, would you just stay with me for a while? I don't think I want to be alone" Her voice was so quiet he nearly didn't hear her, but he was happy to oblige.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her to the lower bunk where he had slept. He sat down on the bed and looked up at her, meeting her confused look for a moment before laying down on his side to make space for her.  
  
He waved her down "come on. I won't bite you" Sansa smiled a shaky smile and laid down next to him. He pulled up the cover over her and caressed her arm with his fingers. He didn't know how close she wanted him to be, maybe just spooning her was enough.  
  
"Sandor, could you hold me?" She whimpered and his arm wrapped around her and pulled her back towards his chest.  
  
"It's okay, little bird, it's okay" he whispered, and his words brought out a few more soft sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

"And he just laid there with you?" Ari asked, wide eyed as she listened to Sansa. They had sneaked down to the cellar and were sitting on one of the out of order hospital beds.  
  
Arianne wanted to melt at that stupid cute grin on Sansa's face. "He did. When I woke up he was gone, but he...he was really sweet" she had thought about how his arms felt around her every time she laid down in bed. Trying to hold onto the memory of how his body felt, how warm he was.  
  
"He likes you" Arianne stated and Sansa squirmed.  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"Oh Sansa come on! Of course he does-"  
  
"We should get going to the lecture" Sansa said and jumped off the bed.  
  
Arianne rolled her eyes "yeah because the annual sexual harassment lecture will definitely stop the inter-staff sexing in the break rooms this time around" she grunted and followed Sansa.  
  
"Where are your interns by the way?" Sansa asked and Ari shrugged.  
  
"I gave them the day off"  
  
Sansa raised her eyebrows in astonishment and Ari swept out her arms and smirked "I am a benevolent god"  
  
They made their way into one of the lecture halls, where half the nurse, resident and attending staff had gathered. The other half would switch with them when this lecture was over, as this was strictly mandatory, as Selmy had reminded them of on several occasions.  
  
Sansa and Arianne took a seat behind the already gathered crowd in the dark room. And Arianne leaned her head back promptly after sitting down.  
  
"Right, nap time. Wake me when it’s over" Sansa laughed at her and started to braid her long hair to keep her busy while waiting for the lecture to start. After putting her braid up in a bun she noticed the seat next to her being filled.  
  
"Hey" she blushed when she saw him, half in embarrassment and half something else. He glanced at her, the lecturer started to speak in the background.  
  
"Hey" he said lowly and then turned to look ahead. Sansa searched for something to say but found nothing so she looked ahead as well, just as the sexual harassment in the workplace clip was turned on.  
  
A minute or so into it she felt Sandor's arm press against her as he seemed to lean closer to her. He wasn't wearing his white coat, just his dark blue scrubs, so his arm pressed into hers lightly. He was warm.   
  
"Do you wanna go out on a date?" His voice was low and deep and sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head to look up at him, their faces just inches apart.   
  
None of them noticed how Arianne's previously closed eyes sprang open in shock and amazement, Sandor was speaking as quietly as he could, but she still heard him.  
  
"You're asking me out during a sexual harassment lecture?" Sansa asked, hesitant to whether he was joking or being serious.  
  
Sandor smirked "its only harassment if you say no, and I continue to ask you...and besides you already slept with me so I think it’s only fair to take the date now"  
  
Both Arianne and Sansa gaped in shock at his words, Ari in glee, Sansa in embarrassment.  
  
"I did not sleep with you" Sansa whispered, blushing furiously.  
  
"Right, my scrubs smell like your shampoo for an entirely different reason" Sandor smirked and Sansa had to stop herself from smiling too widely as the butterflies exploded in her stomach.  
  
He looked down at her again, seemingly more wary this time. "So, are you gonna go out with me or not?" He asked in a much more hesitant tone this time.  
  
"I'd love to" Sansa whispered and Sandor looked down at her, why was he so suspicious? Sansa fished out one of her cards from her coat pocket and put it in his hand that was resting in his lap. She let her hand rest against his for just a moment and both looked up to meet the others gaze as she did, the air of the moment turning heavy with the clear implication that a kiss would seal the moment perfectly.   
  
They were too wrapped up in each other to notice Ari leaning away from Sansa to furiously text Margery: OTP is go, OTP is go!!  
  
Sandor and Sansa leaned away from each other as they lights turned on, and the lecturer announcing that they could leave. Sandor left swiftly without looking back at her, but the quick departure did not wipe the giant grin of her face. In a pure moment of unadulterated glee she turned back to Ari and grabbed her hands and they both squealed like they were 12 years old and had just met a member of a boyband.  
\---  
Sandor's steps felt lighter, and he even admitted that he was happier than he had been in a while. He had texted Sansa the time when he would pick her up for their date, which had been a week in the making, and what she should wear. She had been surprised by the fact that he had told her that workout clothes would be fine, but she hadn't questioned him on it.  
  
After the time she had run into him at the gym, with her gym tights and tank top lining her body perfectly, he had been itching to see her in them again. So why not take the opportunity.  
  
He swooped past Arianne's gaggle of interns outside the hospital room holding one of his patients,  nodding briefly at Ari as she swooped in behind him as he entered the room.   
  
"Dr. Martell"  
  
She nodded back "Dr. Clegane" they entered the room and Arianne turned to her interns and said in a low voice "you stay by the door, there are enough doctors in here as it is. Don't speak unless spoken to"  
  
"How are we feeling today Teddy?" Sandor asked as he stopped at the foot of the hospital bed, opening the patient file hanging at the end.  
  
"I am feeling as well as a man with a body full of shrapnel can feel on such a pretty day as this" Sandor put down the file and smiled at the currently indisposed firefighter laying on the bed. Half of his face covered in bandages and gauze, his head as well.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it" the door opened and Sandor looked up to see Sansa and Margery walk in. After meeting Sansa's bright blue eyes for a second he turned back to Teddy.  
  
"My day just got even better" Teddy smiled sweetly and Margery fanned herself with her hand as she walked up to his side. Sansa walked over to stand next to Sandor, who did his best not to stare at her. _Did she just brush against him on purpose?  
_  
"Such flattery" she picked up her flashlight and checked his pupils. "Any headaches? Dizziness?"  
  
"Nope, I'm right as rain. Part from the metal pieces in my brain" despite his good humour the man was clearly nervous. "So how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Due to the reaction you had to the anaesthesia, specifically the morphine, we have decided to perform all needed operations at the same time. So that we can avoid exposing you to it more than we have to" Sandor let that sink in for a while as Teddy nodded carefully.   
  
"Mopey" Sandor barked and Tom clearly tensed in the back as Sandor turned his thunder grey eyes towards him. "Give me three rare side effects of morphine"  
  
Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish before answering "anaemia, high pressure within the skull... and coma"   
  
"Thank you" Sandor said and looked at Teddy who smirked despite the scary things the intern had just listed. "We lower the risk of any of those things happening by performing all needed surgeries at the same time"  
  
"I hope your mother didn't name you mopey" he grinned and glanced at the interns. Then he huffed out a laugh at seeing the stereotypical boyband hair the boy had "but I get it" then his face pinched together in pain at what the laugh did to his insides.  
  
Sandor continued to speak "What we are going to do Teddy is that Dr. Martell" Arianne smiled at Teddy reassuringly. "Is going to remove the shrapnel within your abdomen and torso, I will be there and assist her as most of the shrapnel is there. Dr. Stark is going to extract the shrapnel from your face and neck and try to restore your skin as well as she can. At the same time as Dr. Tyrell removes the remaining pieces in your brain-"  
  
"That we didn't get last time" Teddy sighed, starting to look nervous again. Margery grabbed his hand.  
  
"We know better this time, and we know that those three pieces that are left are accessible to be removed easily." The firefighter had been lucky, the shrapnel hadn't done any damage to his brain yet except some minor retrograde and anterograde amnesia. Margery hoped that the damage to his brain tissue would be kept at that level, so that he wouldn't lose any other functions.  
  
"Right" Teddy nodded, paling slightly.  
  
"Shall I ask a nurse to contact your family? So that they can come see you before the operation?" Sansa offered and Teddy nodded. Sandor watched her with a small smile, she was just perfect. Sansa smiled and walked out the room, oblivious to how Sandor's gaze followed her out.  
  
The rest of the rooms occupants noticed, especially Arya, who glared at her superior as his gaze ran over her sisters back.  
  
Sandor looked back at Teddy who had a smirk on his face. "Any more questions Teddy?"  
  
"I'm sure my wife will have some when she gets here"   
  
Sandor nodded "Ask a nurse to page me, and I’ll be here. I'll try to answer any questions she has"  
  
Arianne's pager beeped and with a glance at it she looked up at Sandor. "I'll see all of you tonight for the surgery" Sandor nodded and Ari turned and left, with a snap of her fingers her interns waddled behind her like a row of baby ducks following their mother. Except the ducklings were terrified and the mother duck found the ducklings a nuisance.  
  
"My dogs do that" Teddy huffed out, clearly amused by the display. Sansa walked into the room and stopped by the side of the bed.   
  
"Your wife gets off work around five o'clock, she'll be here as soon as she can"  
  
Teddy smiled briefly "thank you..." he frowned "my wife, remind me, what's her name?" Sansa didn't move a muscle as she looked down at their patient, but Margery and Sandor exchanged a quick look.  
  
"Teddy do you mind if I check your head?" Margery asked as she moved closer.  
  
"Sure, doc" Teddy lifted his head a little so that Margery could examine the stitches under the gauze.  
  
"Your wife's name is Laura" Sansa said with a smile and Teddy nodded.  
  
"Of course, I knew that"  
  
Margery put a reassuring hand on Teddy's shoulder "we'll see you soon, try to rest and relax"  
  
Teddy nodded and they all left. Sandor made sure to walk slower than usual so that Sansa could catch up, which she did, Margery seemed to conveniently have taken another way. They walked next to each other in silence for a while, their hands touching briefly as they walked.  
  
"What's your schedule like now?" Sansa looked up at him as they stopped in front of the elevator doors.  
  
"I'm going to consult with a client on her new nose, then I'll see what I can do in the pit" she answered, a light smirk on her face, "not the most exciting day compared to the day of a trauma surgeon" she bumped her shoulder into his arm lightly and smiled.   
  
He had noticed that she seemed to get closer and closer to him during these last few days, a few touches here and there, standing close to him during meetings, and sitting next to him at breaks. He didn't mind it, not at all, but he didn't quite know how to handle it. Sure, he could flirt with her, she was perfect and was worth the praise and attention, and he liked how she blushed when he, as she called it, was crude. Why she liked to be close to him wasn't clear yet.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sansa asked, the elevator doors opened and they waited for people to get off before entering.  
  
"Rounds, then I thought I'd try to rest before the surgery tonight" he said as he tried to make himself as small as possible inside the elevator. Sansa nodded and leaned back against the wall next to him.  
  
They stopped two times on the way down and on the third stop Sansa turned and looked at him with a smile. "I'll see you later" he nodded back and she slipped out. He let his head fall back against the hollow wooden wall, and tried to ignore the visiting woman who threw horrified glances at him as he did. He let out a heavy sigh, and prayed that he could get some rest away from prying eyes.  
\---  
_'I'll be outside your place in 10 minutes_ ' Sansa felt her stomach flare up in butterflies as she looked at his text. She flew over to the mirror and looked over her outfit once more. He claimed that workout clothes would be best for the date, and she still had no clue about what they were going to do.  
  
Margery walked past her door and then backed up to laugh at her. "I have never seen you fuss this much over an outfit before" she leaned against the door frame and looked her roommate up and down "you look pretty, what jacket are you going to wear?"  
  
"Since it's still a bit chilly outside I thought I'd wear my grey running jacket with my pink puffer vest. I don't know if we're going to be outside." Sansa pulled at her black workout tights and straightened her purple tank top.  
  
"Are you at least wearing a pretty sports bra under there?" Margery asked and Sansa threw her a look, which earned her a big smirk from her friend. Because Sansa did in fact wear her new blue Victoria secret sports bra with a zipper in the front, it wasn't functional really, but it was pretty.

"Are you hoping he'll want to check what's under your shirt?" Margery asked and Sansa glared at her, blushing.

"I'm not going to let anything happen on the first date. I don't want him to get the wrong impression of me"

"I haven't had any complaints. But I hear you. I have no doubts that he would enjoy whatever you are willing to put out though"

"Margie please!" Sansa sighed, but smiling just thinking about what Sandor and her would get up to on their date.  
  
The door to the apartment opened and Margie and Sansa looked at each other in confusion, Ari was on a date with the lawyer she had been checking out at the gym.  
  
"Sansa? Margery?" Arya's voice rang out and Sansa let out a breath.  
  
"In my room Arya!" She replied and soon after her little sister filled the place in the doorway next to Margery.  
  
"Why is Scarface outside your apartment?" Arya asked and Sansa's head snapped up. She checked her phone, still no new message, maybe he just got here.  
  
She started to pick out her running jacket and puffy pink vest from her closet. "Don't call him that!"  
  
"They are going on a date, the location is still very secret" Margery supplied and Arya glared at her sister.  
  
"See, that's what I came here to talk to you about" Sansa looked up at her in confusion "I don't think you should go out with him. He's an asshole and he's rude to everyone"  
  
Sansa let out a soft sigh "Arya I'm grateful that you care, it's really sweet. But I talked to the girls already and I agree with them, I will never get out of this swamp of horrible relationships and fear of dating, if I never try to be happy with someone else"  
  
Arya turned her head slowly and glared at Margery who shrugged. "Glare at me and I'll never let you scrub in on my surgery next week" then she looked at Sansa "I'll leave you two alone" then she left.  
  
"Sure, I get your point. But Sans' " Arya stepped close and grabbed her big sisters arms. "But...Clegane is a huge dick! Not just towards the interns, it's to everyone. He is rude, he's sulky and just...an asshole!" Arya gestured with her hands wildly after letting go of Sansa. "Date whoever you want but why go for the obvious asshole if you're trying to avoid getting hurt!"  
  
Sansa sighed tiredly. Her phone beeped in her pocket and she knew that it was Sandor texting her to let her know that he was here, even if he had been here for a while already.  
  
Sansa slid into her running jacket, and then her puffy vest. "Arya, I get where you're coming from. But I don't think he's like that-"  
  
"Well, we all know how well your gut feeling works when it comes to men" Sansa glared at her sisters smug expression and stomped past her into the living room.  
  
"Be careful with him!" Arya called after her and Sansa didn't even look up. She shoved her feet down into her running shoes and slammed the door after her.  
  
Margery looked out from her room after the slammed door announced her roommates departure, and Arya walked over to the windows to look down at the street where Clegane had parked. Noting the registration number and writing it down in her phone.

"He's not a bad guy you know" Margery said, as they both watched Sansa jump into the car. Arya looked over at Margery.

"He's the biggest jerk I have ever met. He never smiles and is never nice to anyone but you and your little group. Just because he shows a supposedly soft and gooey interior while around you guys doesn't mean that he's a nice guy. And just because he's the new guy and a fellow surgeon doesn't mean that he's good enough for Sansa"

"I wouldn't call anything about Sandor soft and gooey, and let's face it, no guy is ever going to be good enough for Sansa. At least from our point of view. But there's something between them. You'll see"

Arya snorted and walked off towards the door "And you'll see when she comes back crying, wondering why she always goes for the assholes, wondering what's wrong with her. I, for one, am not going to wait for that"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was edited to fix an error concerning Ellie's age. Thank you for notifying me of the mistake

Sansa jumped into the black jeep outside the door to her apartment building. Sandor  greeted her with a small smile as she got in.  
  
"Hey" Sansa said with a smile, and then blushed as his eyes slid over her. "Did I dress well?"  
  
Sandor's eyes moved up to meet hers and he nodded and turned on the engine. "Yeah, should be fine. As long as you're not cold...I brought blankets if you should need them"  
  
"That's sweet" he glanced over at her before turning back to look at the road , and she took the time to study him. His loose black adidas pants, black hoodie dark blue t-shirt, and dark grey jacket gave him an edgy look. All dark and mysterious. Despite the giddy anticipation she felt over the date, she couldn't shake the wary feeling Arya had put in her head. What if Sandor was a Joffrey or Harry in disguise? They were physical opposites, but she couldn't help but think about the possibility that Sandor was similar to them in other ways.  
  
"Aren't you curious? I thought you'd interrogate me more about the date, but you've hardly chirped a word" Sandor said and looked over at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sansa smiled, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she couldn't judge him before he even had a chance to prove himself. She angled herself towards him in her seat.  
  
"Sorry, I'm fine! Now that you offered to tell me, spill it. Where are we going and what are we doing?"  
  
"My sister has a place, just outside of town   She owns some land up there in the forest"  
  
"And we are going to hike there?" She guessed and Sandor glanced at her with a small smirk before turning to look ahead. "It's been ages since I was out hiking" Sansa said. Her thoughts filling up with the sight of Bran laying on the ground unconscious, with her father holding his head and neck in a steady grip and her mother crying frantically as she called 911.  
  
"You okay?" Sandor asked, having immediately noticed how her mood changed. Sansa looked at him almost as if she was surprised that he was there.  
  
"Yeah, just memories. The last time I hiked with my family one of my younger brothers fell out of a tree. He's in a wheelchair, but he still has full movement above the waist" she smiled "sorry, I didn't mean to drag down the mood"  
  
"No it's fine. It's actually good to know that you'll understand" Sandor said, his eyes trained on the road. Sansa frowned at his words and he glanced over at her quickly. "My sister is in a wheelchair too, same as your brother. Though the story is a little different" he didn't offer more so she didn't ask.  
  
"I heard about the car crash yesterday, Arianne called it a shit show" Sansa said, trying to get details. She hadn't been working at the time the crash came in and was almost jealous of Arianne and Margery as they called and gushed about it.  
  
Sandor rolled his eyes "shit show doesn't even begin to cover it" and he went on to describe the crash and the patients and their injuries. Work was a safe topic, and even though they both secretly realized that they were cowards to stick to conversations within the work comfort zone, they simultaneously decided to stay within that topic.  
  
Sandor, because he didn't know how to just carry normal conversations with a woman he was interested in for more than a quick shag. And Sansa, simply because she was nervous.  
  
So that is where they stayed, at least for now.  
\---  
Sandor pulled up in front of a red brick house. There was a silver ramp leading up to the front door, and attached to the side of the house was a large enclosure with fenced walls with dogs of all sizes playing in it. They all started yapping and barking as Sansa and Sandor got out of the car.  
  
The front door opened and a woman in a wheelchair appeared and rolled down the ramp with a big grin on her face. Sansa didn't have time to really study or say hello to the woman, as a black huge dog sprinted out of the door and went straight to Sandor.  
  
"Hey boy!" Sandor grunted as the dog, it had to be Stranger, threw himself at him and went up on its back legs to lick his owners face.  
  
Sansa looked on with a smile, but when Stranger turned his head and saw her and jumped off Sandor to say hi, Sansa got nervous. Stranger was taller than her when he was up on his back legs, and he was probably insanely heavy if Sandor grunted when trying to catch the dog.  
  
Sandor grabbed his collar before Stranger could jump at her. And Sansa, knowing how to greet a dog, reached out her hand so that Stranger could smell it. If she just went straight to petting him she probably wouldn't have a hand left afterwards.  
  
Stranger sniffed her hand for a moment and then licked it, and Sansa leaned down to scratch behind his ears.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of him, Ellie" Sandor said and went over to the woman in the wheelchair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"No matter, he's just a big baby anyways" Sansa stood up and walked over to the sister, hand stretched out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sansa" Elinor took her hand, giving the redhead a careful look.  
  
"I'm Elinor, but call me Ellie"  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Sansa said, noting the careful look in the other woman's eyes, but she didn't know what it meant.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too. Now I don't have to put up with his whining over having everything in order for the date either, now that you're finally here"  
  
Sansa looked up at Sandor with a small smile on her face and Sandor just glanced at her and looked ahead.  
  
"You talk too much" Sandor growled and Sansa smiled wider at him. Elinor watched Sansa carefully, the smile seemed sincere, but she still couldn't make up her mind about the doctor yet.  
  
"Is your man around?" Sandor asked and Elinor looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, he had probably seen her studying his date and didn't approve of it. Elinor just waggled her eyebrows at him, and then quickly answered so that Sansa wouldn't react to their silent exchange.  
  
"No Beric went grocery shopping"  
  
"How long have you been alone?" Sandor asked brusquely and Elinor rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. I'm fine being alone. Now get on with your date" she threw keys at Sandor which he caught effortlessly. She also whipped out a black backpack from the back of her chair and handed it to him. Stranger jumped after his master as he walked away and Sansa followed, waving briefly to Elinor as they left.  
  
Sandor stopped in front of the dogs enclosure and opened the door and dogs of all different sizes and breeds welled out.    
  
"We're walking dogs?" Sandor turned and looked at Sansa warily as she posed the question. But when he saw her bright smile and her kneeling on the ground surrounded by dogs, he didn't worry anymore. He had made the right decision to take her here.  
  
"Yes. You said you missed your dog, so..." Sandor looked down at the multiple leashes in his hands and then started to walk away. Giving a sharp whistle and the dogs all ran to follow him. Sansa took a couple of quick steps to catch up with him, without stepping on any of the dogs. When she caught up with him she put her arm through his. He looked down at her quickly.  
  
"That's incredibly sweet of you, Sandor" Sandor looked away from her and huffed out something incoherent. Which Sansa just smiled at.  
  
They spent the next couple of hours walking the dogs through the forest. Throwing sticks and doing tricks with them. Eventually they sat down, and Sandor called each of the dogs to him and put their leashes on and then tied them to a thin tree next to them. The dogs laid down in the shadow under the tree to rest and Sandor and Sansa leaned back against the tree next to them in the sunlight that slipped through the breaking clouds.  
  
Sandor opened the backpack Elinor had given him and picked up two foil wrapped baguettes stuffed with salad and ham and other fillings. He gave one to Sansa, who took it gratefully. She had had so much fun she hadn't realized how hungry she was.  
  
"Thank you" she smiled.  
  
"Elinor made them, I hope they're good enough" Sandor said and Sansa bumped her shoulder into his, making him look down at her.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me not liking things well enough. I have really enjoyed myself so far, more than any first date before this" she smiled and then took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"You don't seem like the kind of girl who would be satisfied with simple things" he said. It wasn't malicious or mean spirited. He gazed down at her and she met his questioning gaze. She shrugged and fiddled with her sandwich.  
  
"When I was younger I yearned for the big city, to go to fancy parties with fancy people and all that stuff." She laughed "maybe even be a movie star or a model" she shook her head. "I got so wrapped up in my ideas of how my life should be like that I kind off lost touch with what was really important. And how the simple things in life is was really makes a difference" she looked up at him again "so yeah, I know I can come off as slightly posh sometimes. And people make up their minds about how I live and act rather quickly, but I know what's important"  
  
She gave him another radiant smile "and right now what's important is this. And this is just as good, if not better, than a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant with a guy with no dogs around" he felt the corner of his mouth pull up into a faint smile.  
  
"I'm...happy you like it" he mumbled and then went back to eating. Sansa watched him for a moment before eating as well.  
  
They sat there in silence for a couple of moments before Sansa spoke.  
  
"Tell me something about yourself, I feel like I'm such an easy character to understand, while you are such an enigma to me"  
  
He snorted out a laugh at that. She thought she was easy, while he hardly understood her at all.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" He asked and leaned back against the tree fully, arms crossed over his chest, having already eaten his sandwich.  
  
"What are you willing to tell me?" She asked and he sat there looking at her for a while.  
  
"Right...I was the first in my family to graduate from high school despite everyone telling me I wouldn't. Because I finished, I made damn sure that Elinor would finish high school as well." He paused for a moment "our parents died when I was 12, Ellie was 6"  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Sansa said and put a hand over his and squeezed it. He shrugged his shoulders, he was over it anyways, but her hand felt good in his.  
  
"No matter. It was a car accident. My older brother was arrested for the murder a week or so later-" Sansa gasped in horror "dad had finally had enough and thrown him out the night before. And the breaks were cut the next morning when they drove to work"  
  
"Gregor was the one who paralyzed Ellie" Sansa thought she would faint from the horror he had experienced. How could someone do such a thing?  
  
"No one knows how he did it. Ellie was just 6 at the time, and had no memory of the accident before or a while afterwards. But Gregor was alone with her in the house, and when mom got home..."  
  
Sandor waved off the subject with his hand, just so he would stop talking about it. He never talked about it, he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Anyway..."  
  
Sansa watched him, she could see that he was struggling with the subject. She too had heard enough of it for now, and to think he had to have lived through it.  
  
"So why did you wanna become a doctor?" He smiled slightly, he could tell she was trying to make it better by changing the subject.  
  
"I spent a lot of my time in hospitals. I guess I found a taste for the life and the work they have" Sansa frowned as she looked at him and he could see her focus in on his scars. "My brother used to hit me a lot, and he also put a lighter on my pillow while I slept one night. And so..." he pointed at his face "I ended up with this"  
  
Sansa just sat there staring at him for the longest time and he was afraid she wasn't breathing, but then she sucked in a huge breath and then tears started falling from her shiny blue eyes. He sat there paralyzed for a moment, unsure of what to do, and then he reached out to wrap an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Hey it's okay"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine what you've gone through, both you and Elinor. Your own brother" Sansa sighed and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm far too emotional for my own good"  
  
Sandor didn't know what to say as he sat there looking at her, confounded that she would have such an emotional reaction to his shit show of a life.  
  
But eventually he stammered out "emotional's good" Sansa looked at him, her eyelashes sticking together from her tears, and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Things got better" Sandor said, and Sansa cuddled closer to his side. With his arm over her shoulders they were as close as they could get. "I joined the army after high school. Elinor lived with our grandfather, he had a kennel and dog daycare as well. After a couple of turns among the war zones I got back, enrolled into university and studied my ass off. Did another turn in as an army doctor. And now I'm here"  
  
"Where did you work before you came here?"  
  
"My sister and I are originally from California. So I worked at a hospital in LA"  
  
Sansa frowned "how come you both ended up here?"  
  
Sandor shuffled his feet a little against the ground, crossing his legs.  
  
"My sister got engaged to a guy from my task force, and he got a job over here. So she moved" he shrugged nonchalantly. But Sansa just smiled.  
  
"And you moved after her" she stated and Sandor didn't say anything, just looked over her head towards where the dogs were now sleeping.  
  
"You're a good man, Sandor"  
  
He snorted "my sister calls me an overprotective jerk"  
  
"Perhaps you are" Sandor raised an eyebrow and looked down at her "because you care for her" Sandor just shrugged once again.  
  
"Why did you decide to become a plastic surgeon?" Sansa smiled, he had clearly had enough of talking about himself, but she didn't mind.  
  
"I went into general surgery first. And it may sound silly but there was something about treating patients with noticeable injuries or symptoms that really made me feel good. We do plenty of surgeries to fix something within them, and they feel better. But when they can see for themselves what we have done to fix them, and the response that gives" she smiled and shook her head "it's all very shallow but it's different and I like it. The nose jobs and boob jobs are sometimes a different story"  
  
She laughed but as she looked up at him her laugh faded out at the puzzling look in his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here with me?" His tone wasn't rough, but it still made her flinch in surprised.  
  
"Because you asked me here?" She answered, though it came out as a question.  
  
"I'm serious" Sandor growled and Sansa looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Because I am attracted to you" Sandor was about to sneer something, she could see him starting to pull back and deflect her answer and so she put her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. Just to stop whatever derogatory answer he was about to give her, slip out of him mouth.  
  
"I'm serious" Sansa said, squeezing his thigh to emphasize her point. "You make me feel..." she blushed under his staring and looked down on her hand on his thigh. "I haven't had the best luck with men. I don't really want to go into it now, but I have always thought they were good guys and they said and done all the things that they were supposed to. Up until the point when they suddenly didn't ..."  
  
Sandor frowned at the tone of her voice as she spoke. There was obviously a longer and far more uncomfortable story behind what she was saying.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it" he stated and she looked up at him.  
  
"...what I mean to say is that you're different. You're not like anyone I have ever met, or considered dating before, but no one has made me feel like you do"  
  
"How do I make you feel?" His voice came out lower than he had intended, but her words had left him feeling winded almost.  
  
She blushed and in a moment of rare boldness she let her hand slide down his thigh, closer to his crotch. Sandor inhaled sharply as she did, blood rushing to a place where her now much closer hand was located.  
  
Still blushing, Sansa continued "you make me feel special, safe even though you unsettle me sometimes with how intense you are, you make me feel wanted, and I feel anxious to see you when you aren't around" she looked up at him "it's all very confusing but-"  
  
She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Sandor's lips met hers, and her surprise quickly turned into eager reciprocating. They rearranged their positions, not breaking the kiss, and Sansa ended up on the ground with Sandor on top of her.  
  
She felt like she was on fire and Sandor's hands, in her hair, grazing her sides, grabbing her hips, and not to mention the bulge pressing into stomach, only served to stoke the fire deep inside her stomach.  
  
His lips moved down to her neck and the stubble his chin and cheeks dragging against her skin sent shivers down her spine and she arched her back to give him better access.  
  
"At least you could do it doggy style so the dogs know what you're doing" Sansa gasped in surprise at the sudden voice and Sandor pulled back from her with a growl to glare at the man (with an eyepatch?) leaning against the tree behind him.  
  
"For fuck's sake Beric" Sandor growled and Sansa sat up, rearranging her top that Sandor had just started to slide his hands under.  
  
"Ellie was getting worried. You've been out for a long time and soon the owners will come and start picking up the dogs" he smirked "but I can take the dogs back and let you continue" he walked over to them and Sandor helped Sansa up so she could stand.  
  
Beric held out his hand to her "Beric Dondarrion, its nice to meet you"  
  
"I'm Sansa, nice to meet you too" her face was so red that Beric would have pitied her had he not found the situation so funny. Especially the glares Sandor kept throwing at him.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to see that the date is going so well. I'll take the babies back now, let you have some privacy" Beric smirked and gathered the leashes and led the dogs away. Even Stranger hopped after him.  
  
"It was probably a good thing that we stopped" Sansa said, still blushing and Sandor looked at her.  
  
"We should head back" Sansa who just now noticed how the sun was going down agreed and they walked back side by side to his sister's house.  
  
"You never told me how I make you feel" Sansa said and Sandor looked down on her as they walked and grabbed her hand as gently as he could.  
  
"Like a bloody idiot" he then looked away from her, still with a smirk playing on his face and she smiled next to him. And they continued the rest of the way in comfortable silence.  
  
Elinor rolled out to the dog pen at the sound of the dogs barking. Stranger ran past her into the house to his bowl. But instead of seeing both Sandor, Sansa and Beric. It was just her fiancé and the dogs.  
  
"Where did they go?" She asked and Beric looked at her with a smirk.  
  
"They should be on the way back, I probably killed the mood enough for today"  
  
Ellie frowned "how so?"  
  
"They were getting hot and heavy on the ground and so I just introduced myself, very inconspicuously" Beric said with a smirk and walked over and kissed her.  
  
"How's your day been love?"  
  
Ellie opened her mouth to speak but spotted Sandor walking hand in hand with Sansa out of the trees. Her brother looked happy, and that should have served to make her happy as well. But she was only worried about how unhappy he would be when it all ended. Sansa was far too beautiful, and while Sandor was the best man Ellie knew existed in the world, he would probably not be enough for the leggy red head.  
  
"He's a big boy Ellie, and she seems like a nice girl" Beric said, knowing what she was thinking, she had voiced her thoughts often ever since she learned of the plastic surgeon's existence.  
  
"Everything isn't always what it seems" Elinor said and rolled through the house and down the ramp leading to the front of the house.  
  
"Had fun kids?" She asked, managing a teasing smile as Sandor gave her back the bag pack.  
  
"Yeah it was fun" Sansa answered, her face red from blushing and Ellie noted the way she looked at Sandor adoringly.  
  
"Thanks for the help Ellie. I'm off work tomorrow afternoon and I'll come and get Stranger then"  
  
"Right" Elinor said but any other reply she had was cut short by Sandor leaning down to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Thanks for the help sis" he whispered before pulling back and messing up her hair with his hand like he had when they were kids.  
  
She tried to not look astonished, but she probably failed.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Ellie" Sansa said as she opened the passenger door of the car.  
  
"Yeah, you too" Ellie said, and Sansa jumped into the car with a smile. And soon they were gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

The days following the date were some of the best and worst days for Sansa. Best because of the butterflies she got whenever he was around, and the kisses they snuck in whenever they could. It was however the worst because she was only getting more and more sexually frustrated with each kiss, and their schedules hadn't matched up for a while so another date hadn't been possible.  
  
She had the day off and was seriously contemplating if she should buy some sexy lingerie and wait outside Sandor's place after his shift ended. Sandor really was something special. In all their make out sessions he had never gone too far, he always pulled back when it got too hot and heavy. He was almost too considerate, which wasn't a word she would have associated with him when she first met him. What she also discovered, as they pressed against each other and kissed, was how hard he was. In both meanings of the word, his body was huge and she loved to trace his hard muscles with her fingers, especially under his shirt. He was huge in other places as well, she had cupped him once as they kissed in the on call room and she still shivered in pleasure when she remembered the groan he had let out as she traced her fingers over his cock.  
  
Sansa could feel herself blush and her pulse was racing just remembering how he felt. Yes, she was very much ready to have sex with Sandor.  
  
Her sexual fantasies were interrupted by her phone that started to ring. It was dr. Hill. What did he want?  
\---  
"At least Sansa won't have to put up with this" Margery muttered as she and Arianne changed into their scrubs. Sandor and Bronn doing the same by their own lockers.  
  
"With what?" Sandor wondered and Margery looked over at him.  
  
"The meeting with the donors, our oh so marvelous benefactors" when Sandor continued to give her a blank stare she rolled her eyes "read your emails Sandy"  
  
"If any of the Lannister's come it has to be Cersei, he has no reason to come" Arianne stated.  
  
"Who?" Sandor asked.  
  
"Joffrey Baratheon" Margery's face scrunched up as if she was swallowing down a lemon when she said his name.  
  
Sandor made no association to the name which Arianne, Margery and Bronn could see.  
  
"Sansa didn't mention him?" Bronn asked and Sandor shook his head.  
  
"No. He's an ex?" They nodded and Sandor shrugged "she said she didn't want to go into it. Doesn't bother me"  
  
"Well it will" Bronn sighed as he shrugged into his doctor’s coat, and Sandor frowned at him and then directed his glare at Margery and Arianne.  
  
"If she said she'd tell you then we'll leave it to her" Margery said.  
  
"Yeah or you tell me what the fuck is going on right now" Sandor spat out "before I go and shake hands with the asshole"   
  
The two women looked at each other before Arianne turned her head towards Sandor again.  
  
"He manipulated her, was an all around asshole, and he hit her" Arianne grabbed her coat. "If Sansa wants to tell the story then she can give you the details, but it's not something that she's really eager to talk about"   
  
Sandor's blood was boiling, every muscled he had was tense and his body was ready to hunt down this dickhead and make him squeal like a pig.  
  
"But he probably won't be here, he has no reason to be here. He hasn't come to this meeting in two years since she broke up with him" Margery said, trying to be positive about it. "And Sansa isn't even in the hospital. And the email only went out to certain doctors working today, so she'll never know"  
\---  
Sansa breezed into the hospital hurrying over to the elevator. She hoped she would have enough prep time before the surgery Hill asked her to cover. Stupid stubborn old man, why did he take on more surgeries than he had the energy for? It benefitted nobody, not him, not the patient, and certainly not her. But she had to take it, she was willing to show the dedication she had to take the spot as attending plastic surgeon after Hill retired.  
  
And besides, she thought with a blush, maybe she would happen to meet Sandor somewhere in the hospital. Maybe she could ask him out on a date this time? Probably nothing could beat playing with dogs for an afternoon and making out by in the sunset, but she could figure something out.  
  
She slipped into her scrubs as quickly as she could and then rushed to the surgery board to see what operating room she had.  
\---  
Sandor had looked up at the surgery board by chance as their little group walked by on their way to the conference room. But what he saw registered so hard that he immediately stopped, and cursed.  
  
"What the fuck?" He snapped and Bronn and the girls turned around to look at him and then turned their gazes to the board.  
  
"No, I just checked it this morning" Margery gasped as she spotted Sansa's last name on the board by a surgery set to start in just forty-five minutes.  
  
"What the fuck are we going to do?" Arianne asked, still concerned about how to keep Joffrey's possible arrival from Sansa and to keep Joffrey from her.   
  
"Maybe its a mistake?" Bronn asked, but seriously doubting that possibility.  
  
"Hey guys!" They all whipped around to see Sansa skip towards them, pulling her long hair up in a ponytail as she went. She frowned as she registered the looks of varying horror as they turned to look at her.   
  
"Wow, I've seen horror movies get a warmer welcome." Sansa teased "are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just surprised to see you, I thought you were free today?" Margery said and Sansa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Had to cover Hill's last surgery, he took on too many for him to handle."  
  
Bronn looked at the board "a facial reconstruction?"  
  
"Yes, I have to go and read the file now" she glanced at the board and noted her OR number. Then she looked at Sandor.  
  
"I was hoping to run into you" she pushed an errant curl behind her ear and stepped closer to him. Arianne coughed loudly and she, Bronn and Margery started to walk away down the corridor.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Sandor asked and Sansa smiled nervously.  
  
"I was wondering, because I had such a good time with you on our date. Would you like to go out with me again sometime?" She fiddled with her nails and had no way to prevent a soft blush to creep up on her cheeks. She cursed herself for being so shy about it, he thought she was adorable.  
  
He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. Somewhere down the hall there was a clap sounding distinctly like a high five.  
  
"I think I can free up my schedule for you" Sandor smirked as he pulled back and Sansa smiled and blushed as she looked around to see if anyone was looking at them.  
  
"How about tonight?" She asked. She didn't think she could handle not kissing him for much longer. "When do you get off?"  
  
"That depends on how the date goes" he smirked widely and Sansa let out a laugh and smacked his arm playfully.  
  
"I get off at six. I can take you to the best pizza place in town after that"  
  
"Really? Which one is that?"  
  
"My apartment" Sandor said with a smirk and Sansa blushed again. Knowing that all sorts of things could happen if they were alone in his apartment, in close proximity to his bed.  
  
"I'd like that" Sansa said, getting up on the tips of her toes to press one last kiss to his lips. "See you tonight" she twirled around and walked off towards the OR and Sandor watched as her walk away. Following the hypnotic rhythm of her hips with his gaze.  
\---  
  
The meeting had been a fucking waste of time, but had only been made worse by the fact that the asshole called Joffrey had chosen to join his mother and other donors for said gathering. Bronn had held a firm grip on both Arianne's and Margery's hands as he walked in followed by his mother.  
  
Sandor had stood back, studying the little shit. He was alright looking he supposed, not tall or short, not very muscular, blond, blue eyed, and a entitled little sneer on his lips. He could see how Sansa had dated this guy. So when the he passed him to shake his hand Sandor was sure to put some extra force in it, making the dickhead wince and glare up at him. His hand didn't get a break as both Bronn and the girls next to him probably put in some more force as well.  
  
When his mother stopped in front of him she stared at his face with a chilly interest. Her icy blue eyes betraying nothing.  
  
"What area do you specialize in?" She asked.  
  
"I'm a trauma surgeon" he answered, but he didn't know if she even cared judging by the look on her face. She was watching his scars shamelessly, and he didn't know if he was supposed to respect her openness about not hiding her gaze or if he should be pissed off. I chose the latter.  
  
The other donors were pleasant enough, and he caught one of them,Mrs.Dayne,  and Dr.Selmy ogling each other. The meeting was slow, so he day dreamed away to the date he had with Sansa tonight. His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a statement from Selmy that immediately put Margery on edge next to Sandor.  
  
"Now, you can explore the hospital. Be mindful to not enter any OR's and if the staff tells you to leave a certain area then please do so. We don't want to inconvenience any of the doctors or patients. And please feel free to ask as many questions as you'd like when we return here in half an hour"  
  
So as soon as the donors had made their way out of the room, Arianne and Margery stormed out, ready to steer Joffrey away from Sansa's path. Sandor found them outside in the hallway, looking around.  
  
"Fuck where did he go?" Arianne cursed.  
  
"I'll take this way you take that way" Margery said and the girls promptly split up and vanished down the corridors.  
  
"I'll go to her OR, she has the study so he could watch her" Sandor said and walked off to the Study, the OR with a glass window that you could look through and observe the surgery.  
  
It took an eternity to get there and he made a couple of the interns jump in surprise as he stormed into the little room with seats lined up to watch the surgery down below. With a quick look around he stated that the little dick wasn't there, and so he allowed himself to exhale in relief. He looked down at the surgery.  
  
The man on the table had his face peeled off and folded down over his chin, and Sansa was working by his brow. She worked for a while longer, the only sound being her soft requests for different instruments and the interns chatting behind him.  
  
Then, for some reason, she looked up at the windows. He smiled a closed lipped smile down at her, but instead of seeing her eyes narrowing with mirth and her eyes sparkling as they did when she smiled (he had seen her smile behind a mask enough times to know how every aspect of her face changed with it), her eyes went wide and her body became completely still. Like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
He frowned wondering what could have possibly made her react to him in that way. But then he realized, there's someone behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

He turned around and saw Joffrey, hands in his pockets and a wide smirk on his face as he looked down at Sansa. His head tilted to the side and he raised his eyebrows in a taunting way, as if wondering why she suddenly stopped moving, despite knowing exactly why she did it. Sandor threw a look down at Sansa again, who turned her gaze down towards the man on the table, knowing that she should focus on him, but she still didn't move.

 

"Doctor Stark? Are you okay?" the nurse beside her asked.

"Um...Yes, yes I'm fine" there was a tremor in her voice.

That did it. 

The interns and other doctors watching the surgery had no time to react, they just flinched in surprise and stared wide eyed and slacked jawed as Sandor grabbed Joffrey, and single handedly, threw him out of the room. The man scrambling for balance outside the now closed observatory door whipped around to look at Sandor with a hatred so vivid that a lesser man would have backed away. Sandor, however, was not that sort of man. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Don't you know who I am?" The blonde shit screamed, making heads turn in the corridor. 

"I don't give a shit who you are, you're not cleared to observe the surgery." Sandor stated in a low growl.

"Clegane, what's going on?" Selmy turned the corner and walked towards them quickly Cersei hot on his heels. Joffrey turned to the other man, pointing at Sandor and looking at him like he was filth under his shoes. 

"He assaulted me! He threw me out of watching the operation" Joffrey squeaked and Selmy looked at Sandor warily.

"Clegane?" Sandor shrugged and tried to look as calm as possible. 

"I did escort him out of the surgery, he is not cleared to observe and you did tell us to let our guests know when they had to leave certain areas" 

"He threw me out of the room!" Joffrey growled and Cersei watched them both warily, probably sensing something wasn't quite right. She had given birth to an idiot but it didn't mean that she was one...not entirely. 

Sandor shrugged "I guess I don't know my own strength" he stated and folded his arms across his chest. He noted how Margery suddenly appeared by his side. 

"Chief, doctor Stark is operating in the observation OR" she said calmly, but Sandor felt a strange weight behind her words. And when he saw Selmy's eyes darken slightly and Cersei's mouth fall open just a little, he knew something weird was going on. 

"The restraining order-" Margery started and Sandor turned to stare at her. What?

Joffrey still fumed in the middle of it all. But Cersei quickly smiled off her shocked expression and put a hand on Selmy's arm and started to talk, cutting of Margery's words. "I fear Joffrey is too curious about the processes and happenings within the hospital. He will certainly not do it again, this was a sufficient reminder of where he can't and can venture from now on" she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at Selmy. 

And like the chief in charge of a hospital depending on donations from these people...he folded. "Yes of course. I'll escort you to another part of the hospital which you are free to traverse" Selmy said and Cersei held his arm as he led her away. She turned around and gave Joffrey a look and he fumed as he follows after her. But not before stopping and turning back to point an accusatory finger at Sandor. 

"This isn't over" he hissed before turning around and walking away. Sandor must have taken a step forward because Margery stepped in front of him and pushed him back. 

"Let's go" she whispered and Sandor let himself be led away by her.

"Sansa has a restraining order against that cunt?" 

"Don't call him a cunt, he doesn't have the depth or the warmth to classify as one" 

"Cut the crap Marge" Sandor said and stopped to stare down at the brain surgeon. 

She stared back levelly. "Yes Sansa has a restraining order against him" 

"How long as she had it?" 

"For two years, since they broke up" 

"What did he do?" Margery watched him for a moment, and her silence made his blood boil. "Margery-" 

"I'm not going to tell you, it's not my story to tell. And besides, if I did you would storm after him and break his neck" 

"You're not helping" Sandor growled and Margery rolled her eyes. 

"You know what's not helping? Throwing out a benefactor of the hospital, even if he deserved it. Now get your ass back into the observatory and watch Sansa's surgery. She needs to see you and you need to appear calm and collected and calm her down. Who knows what's going through her head" Margery sighed and dragged Sandor away to the observatory door and Sandor stepped through, closing the door behind him as silently as possible. 

The surgery was still going and from what he could tell there had been no complications. He stood there watching Sansa, just as he had before, following the hypnotic movement of her hands as she worked her scalpels. He ignored the fearful looks the interns shot his way. Before he knew it the surgery was finished and Sansa moved to walk out of the OR and snuck a look up at the observatory and met his gaze. He smiled down at her as reassuringly as he could, and he saw her eyes crinkling in the corners, knowing she smiled back. Then she stepped out. 

When they met up in the corridor later she stepped up and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as well, leaning his chin against her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. She leaned back and looked at him. 

"You still have a couple of hours left on your shift" she stated and he just nodded in agreement. "So...I'll see you at your place" 

"Sounds good" he stated and Sansa opened her mouth to speak before she paused briefly, her face turning red in the process. 

"Should I pack an overnight bag or..." she let the sentence fade out and Sandor raised an eyebrow at her which made her heart beat a little faster. "I don't have to stay over, I just thought that maybe...if, I don't know-" her rambling was quickly interrupted by his hot mouth on hers. 

His arms wrapped around her tighter, and his hands found her hips and pulled them closer to his own. It was only after a few pointed coughs from one of the nurses that they pulled apart. Sansa looked dazed and embarrassed while Sandor had a smug expression on his face. "Pack a bag" Sansa nodded at his answer, still looking pretty dazed and confused which made him smile. 

"Should I buy...stuff?" Sandor once again raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled we eyes. "You know" she lowered her voice "condoms?" She jumped in surprise when Sandor threw his head back and laughed. 

"You're a fucking doctor and you can't say the word condoms without blushing your face off" he chuckled and Sansa blushes again in embarrassment. 

"Shut up!" He took her face in his hands and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Then pulled back just slightly, their lips almost still touching. "I have condoms...you just get your pretty ass over to my place. I'll do the rest" his low murmur made her body heat up in all possible places. He kissed her softly one more time before stepping back and then walking away, but not before giving her a closed lipped smile and a look that made her body heat up even more. She was still staring after him when he turned the corner in the hallway. He hadn't asked about Joffrey. He hadn't said a word about him. He obviously knew something about it, he had thrown the blonde asshole out of watching her surgery. And still he hadn't said anything about it! Was he waiting for her to get ready to tell him herself? She felt her eyes tear up at that thought. He was so incredibly sweet and considerate. Her big sarcastic, rude, brute of a man. When he had become her man?  
\---

Hours later when Sandor walked across the parking lot towards his black jeep, thinking about how to charm Sansa that evening, he was brought out of his pleasant thoughts when he saw scratch marks across the hood of his black car.

 

'Fucking melt face'

 

Sandor stood staring at the etched in letters. They must have been made with a pair of other keys. That fucking cunt. That stupid little fucking dickhead. He was going to rip the fuckers little cock off with hot tongs.

He picked up his phone from his pocket, finding Beric's number. He tried to breathe as calmly as possible as he waited for his friend to answer. They had a mutual friend, someone who dealt with these sort of things as discretely as possible.

"Hello dear"

"Do you still have Thoros number?"

 

"What's happened?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about"

 

"It's definitely something I should be concerned about if you want fucking Thoros number" Beric hissed, his voice lowered, he was probably hiding their call from Ellie. She didn't need to know what one of Beric's bestmen did for a living.

"Give me the number"

"Tell me what happened"

"Someone felt the need to describe my face on the hood of my car"

"Someone?"

"Someone who used to fucking beat up my girlfriend. Someone I just threw out from watching her surgery today"

"Sandor I know you're mad, but calling in Thoros for this is a bit extreme"

"Give me the fucking number Dondarrion. He's not going to kill the fucker"

"Or cause bodily harm"

"Beric"

"You're a fucking doctor Sandor"

"He's not going to harm him. His car I make no promises for"

"Well I certainly don't know what you're talking about"

Sandor sighed in relief "Of course not. Neither do I" Beric gave him the number, and after a quick phonecall to Thoros, who owed him a favour. He was on his way home, trying to get rid of his seething anger and focus on seducing (how the fuck one did that anyway) the clothes of off Sansa Stark.  
\---

"No Sansa I'm not helping you buy underwear to wear so that my boss will fuck you!" Arya groaned into her phone, her sister's pleading getting even louder on the other end. She had the day off, she had planned to stay in bed for the entire day, not doing anything... And her sister just had to try and ruin it.

 

"Please Arya! I want everything to be perfect for tonight and I can't show up in my everyday bra with three holes in it"

"Take the black one you have"

"It's too small"

"The blue one?"

"The clasps are broken"

"The white one?"

"It has a blueberry stain on the left boob that I can't get off"

"You need new clothes"

"Yes! So help me! I'm almost outside of your place now, please get ready and help me. I only have one and a half hour left until I'm supposed to be at his Place!

"...Fine. But you better make sure I scrub in on Arianne's transplant surgery next week"

"Fine!"

"And this can't take longer than fortyfive minutes"

"Fine! Just help me"

Arya smiled and rolled out of bed and started to put on her clothes. A naked sleepy Gendry looked up at her from the other side of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go help my sister fuck our boss. I'll be right back"

Sansa was about ten minutes late when Arya dropped her off outside of Sandor's apartment building. She had changed into her new sexy lingerie in the car, probably flashing a countless amount of people on the way. But her dark purple lace bra, panties, and lace suspenders to her lilac stockings, were finally in place. She wore a dark purple silk shirt and a black skirt that barely hid the edge of her stockings.

Sansa went back and got into the car again and Arya stared at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't go in like this"

"What? You look fine-"

 

"I look like I do at work, this is exactly how I look like at work. Except for the underwear"

"Then walk in with just your fucking underwear on. He won't care about your clothes!"

Sansa reached over and grabbed her hand and Arya paused when she saw the pleading look in her sister's Eyes.

"Arya, please I need this to be perfect. I just really need to feel like I haven't done anything wrong" Arya's gaze softened at her silly sister.

"Sansa, you're not going to do anything wrong. I don't like the asshole, and I think you should really evaluate your taste in men. But he likes you, it's obvious that he does. He won't care about your clothes."

Sansa let out a deep sigh. "I guess you're right. I still think this looks too much like a work outfit"

Arya rolled her eyes before surprising her sister and started to pull off her white crop over her head, leaving her in her black sports bra underneath and throwing the crop top at her sister.

"Put that on and tie your shirt around your waist, you'll look a lot more relaxed that way" Sansa only hesitated for a moment before taking her shirt off and putting on her sister's crop top. It was tighter over Sansa's chest than it had been on Arya, but it was cute anyway.

After tying her shirt around her waist she threw her arms around her sister, to the younger one's shock

"Thank you so much Arya!"

Arya cleared her throat "Yeah, well good luck on getting fucked by my boss. I'll drop your lingerie bag off at your place and then I'm taking your car back to my Place"

"Thank you!" Sansa grabbed her bag and was about to jump out of the car when Arya grabbed her wrist.

"If he tries anything you're not in on, you call me. Got it?"

Sansa smiled back at her. "I will, promise"

"Good. Now get out, you're late"

Sansa shut the car door behind her and then walked into the apartment building. Her heart was pounding as she waited outside his door. From nerves or from rushing up the stairs was unclear

She rang the doorbell and seconds later the door swung open, the door frame being filled up by Sandor. His hair was tied back in a bun, he had trimmed his beard to a shorter length, and he wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Thought you were going to be a no show" He said as he stepped back to let her in. She smiled apologetically as she walked in.

"I'm so sorry about that, I just had to get some...stuff" She trailed off when she turned around and saw his gaze slide over her, clearly appreciating what he saw. When she silenced he looked up and met her gaze and she smiled, blushing all the while.

"Well, I'm glad you came anyway" He murmured as he took a step forward and reached out and cupped her cheek with one hand and put his other hand on the small of her back.

"So am I" She whispered as he pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss tickled something deep inside her and she sneaked her arms up over his chest to wrap around his neck. His hands dropped and lowered to her hips and he pulled them against his own.

Whatever his plan had been when she finally got here, pour her wine, ask about her day, flew out of his head as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. When her sweet little tongue traced his bottom lip, he completely lost it. He heard her let out a sweet sound of surprise as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up, her legs instinctively locking around his waist. Knowing that he didn't have the focus to hold her up for long, he walked over and lowered her onto the kitchen bench. They continued to kiss when he put her down, and he trailed his hand over her bare thigh. Her skirt had ridden up when she locked her legs around his waist, and her wide spread legs had forced it to ride up higher.

When his hand trailed over her stockings to...lace suspenders, he stopped and broke the kiss with a smile and looked down at the surprise on her thigh. When he looked up from the purple suspenders connecting to the purple straps leading up to the scrap of purple between her thighs she was breathing heavily and blushing.

"Well, well...Miss Stark. You are full of surprises aren't you?" He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time sliding his higher on her thigh and squeezing it lightly.

She broke the kiss and moved her hands from around his neck to his chest, her legs hooking behind his thighs and pulling him forward, which made him smile.

"I can show you how surprising I can be" He felt his cock jerk at her sultry words and the look in her eyes, and when she reached down to cup his cock he flinched in surprise.

His eyes shut almost automatically when she started to squeeze his length through the harsh fabric of his jeans. And Sansa followed his every move, hypnotized by how obvious he was being with his feelings. The normally cool and collected Sandor Clegane was coming undone under her hands, and she loved it.

She reached up with her other hand and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her, which he did eagerly.

Sansa was just about to tell him to take her to bed when a sharp beeping made them both jump in surprise and break apart.

"Fuck" he growled as he leaned back from her, both breathing heavily. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and opened the oven to take out two pizzas. After throwing the towel into a corner of the kitchen he walked back to her and grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck, but he broke it off soon afterwards.

"You're too fucking good to be true" Sansa giggled at his words and he pulled her down from the counter. After adjusting her skirt she stood straight and met his gaze as he watched her smooth out the wrinkly fabric.

Sansa blushed as he continued to stare at her "What?"

"I'm wondering how the fuck I'm supposed to concentrate on anything else when I know what's under that skirt" Sansa laughed at him again.

After eating they sat down on the sofa, she with a glass of wine and he with a beer.

"Sansa" She hummed in response as she leaned against his chest "You know you don't have to do anything tonight, right?" She looked up at him, wide eyed. And he shrugged under her gaze "I won't expect anything" he mumbled "Despite nearly fucking you in the kitchen, I won't do anything if you don't want to"

She sat up and put her wine glass on the table in front of the sofa before she turned back to him, leaning into his side again.

"You're really the most perfect man I have ever met" He snorted loudly at that and she looked up at him "It's true. I really appriciate you saying that...It's not often that guys do that"

"I heard you have dated a couple of assholes"

"That's an understatement. The last guy I dated, Harry, was all talk about how lovely I was and how he loved me. All the while he fucked everything that moved behind my back, telling me all the things I needed to fix with myself. He would get so disappointed when I wasn't in the mood for sex, so I tended to just put up with it so I wouldn't make him angry with me" She sighed "But he was pretty good when compared to Joffrey. Joffrey was so sweet in the beginning, but just like Harry, I had to change. I had to always be in the mood for him...and when I wasn't he hit me"

"Fucking cunt" Sandor growled and Sansa smiled sadly and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"I'm fine now. But it took a long while for me to understand that it wasn't my fault, and that I wasn't as stupid as he had made me feel, and that I wasn't as helpless as he made me feel"

"Why didn't he go to prison?"

"He did, for about a week before his family bought him out of it"

"Fucking hell"

Sansa shook her head "But I don't want to talk about them. It really ruins the mood, and I really, really just want to be with you" Sansa leaned over and kissed him deeply, and despite the boiling anger he felt at the fucking cunts who mistreated her, he was soon brought out of his angry thoughts by her lips against his.

She pulled back "Do you think we could put on some music?"

"Yeah sure" He rasped and got up to connect his stereo to his phone, before handing his phone over to her. "You pick"

Sansa bit her lip as she thought about what to choose before typing and putting on a slow song. Sandor, being a fan of Leonard Cohen, instantly recognized the song 'I'm your man. His little bird was really trying to seduce him with some bedroom music.

"Mrs Robinson are you trying to seduce me?" he asked teasingly and she blushed, before throwing her head back cockily.

"So what if I am?"

"I'd tell you to skip it, you got me already"

She smirked "Where's the fun in that?" She got up and stood in front of him, between his legs at the edge of the sofa. He smiled up at her, but his smile started to fall slightly as she untied the shirt around her waist, kicked off her heels, and then pulled off her white top. She smiled down at him, pleased at how heated his gaze was and how it followed her hands as she reached to the side of her skirt and slowly pulled down the zipper. She pushed down her skirt slightly, and it slowly slid down to the floor. Leaving her in nothing but the fancy underwear she had bought just an hour earlier.

"Do you like it?" Sansa asked, and he looked up at her face to meet her gaze, before his gaze returned to trail over her body. He leaned forward and put his hands on her hips, then caressed her legs down to her calves and back up again to her thighs. His gaze studying every inch of her legs before looking up at her. His face level with her belly button, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss just above her panties.

And she giggled. He pulled back to look up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your beard tickles"

He shook his head before he leaned back, his arms leaning over the back of the couch, just looking up at her expectantly.

He smirked "Well, better get on with seducing me Miss Stark"

She smirked back as she slowly straddled his thighs "It's Doctor Stark to you"

"Oh really? Well what seems to be the problem with me, doctor Stark?" She slid up close to his chest before sitting down, grinding against the hard bulge in his jeans.

She slid her hand down between them, pressing the palm of her hand against his cock. "It's unclear, you're not in pain are you?"

He smirked and leaned his head back and she leaned forward to kiss his neck, which sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "No, no pain at all"

She unbuttoned his jeans and then zipped down his pants, but instead of her hand meeting the fabric of his underwear, they were met by his warm skin and hard cock. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed which made him close his eyes with a sigh.

"Are you sure there's no pain? You seem...quite unfocused" She trailed her thumb over his tip, spreading the hot fluid seeping from his tip. What was going on with her? She had never dirty talked in her entire life, and yet this all felt so easy, and so hot!

He let out a breathless chuckle and looked up at her. His hands then reached down and cupped her ass. Then he straightened and stood up, then proceeded to kiss her roughly.

"You are un-fucking-believable" He growled against her lips and she smiled as shivers spread down her body when he pulled her after him to the bedroom. His bedroom was sparsely decorated, just a dresser, a nightstand, and a big cot for Stranger in the corner. But his huge bed filled up the room enough without any other furniture, by the looks of the dark blue sheets he had tried to make the bed in a hurry, he had probably forgotten it until last minute. But why would she care about the sheets when his lips were on hers?

She pushed his shirt off and he reached behind her back and she felt her bra clasp open up and shrugged off her new purchase. The bra had barely hit the floor before Sansa was on her back on top of the bed, gasping at the feel of Sandor's warm mouth on her breast, and the light burn that came from his beard scratching her sensitive skin.

Sansa reached for the buttons of his shirt, frantically working on unbuttoning it. Sandor sat back and took off his shirt. Sansa just laid there staring at his broad chest and stomach, covered by a smattering of dark hair. Sandor leaned over her again with a smirk, catching her lips in a deep kiss. She bent her legs and hooked them over his hips, pulling him towards her even more. His warm skin meeting hers, his chesthairs teasing her skin.

"Take your pants off" Sansa gasped when they finally came up for air. Sandor trailed slow kisses down her neck, then caught one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped and gripped his hair. "Sandor take your pants off" She moaned and he leaned back with a chuckle.

"Impatient" He climbed off the bed and quickly shed his pants before he turned back to Sansa, still clad in her purple suspenders and panties. Her hair mussed, her lips pinker and slightly swollen, her blue eyes hooded and darker with a need he realized with a swell of male pride â€“ was caused by him.

Sansa crawled to the edge of the bed where he stood and got up on her knees in front of him. He cupped the back of her neck, angling it up towards him slightly. She glanced down at his hard cock trapped between them, at their current height difference it was level with her chest. He saw her lick her lips slightly before she looked up at him, the action made his cock twitch. Goddamn minx.

"Stand up" He told her and she stood up on the bed, holding onto his shoulders for support. He unclasped the suspenders and slid her stockings down her legs slowly, and after she stepped out of them carefully, he threw them across the room as well. He hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down slowly, and after they had been likewise discarded, he stepped back and looked at her.

Sansa Stark stood naked on his bed, her chest and face flushed a deep pink at his scrutiny. He stepped forward again and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so fucking Beautiful"

"And you are really sexy" She murmured almost shyly, making him smirk.

He hooked his hands behind her knees and after pulling forward quickly, making her squeal in surprise, she fell back on the bed. And he was once again crawling over her, kissing her once more. His fingers found her cunt and slid inside her, her wet pulsing heat around his finger made his cock weep even more.

He removed his fingers and caught her hand, holding it still next to her head, the other one he used to take himself in hand and then move into-

"Oh Sandor!" Sansa moaned. His cock filling her up both soothed and stoked the deep ache inside her. He rocked carefully inside her, and she hitched her legs up around his waist, the changed position letting him slip inside her to the hilt. She let out a breathless moan and he stopped to look down at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Gods yes. Just please" She couldn't seem to find the words and so she started to move her legs, making him rock against her once more. Trying to make him understand what she wanted. One of his hands caught in her hair, angling her face up to his so he could kiss her as he slid in and out of her carefully.

After a slight pause, he pulled out more, before pushing inside again. Sansa bit her lip at the delicious force that rocked through her as he did. He tried it a few times more, each time increasing the intensity, making sure to watch her face each time to see what she liked.

"Do you want me to fuck you Sansa?" She gasped and nodded as he pumped into her. "Good, cause I don't think I can do slow right now" She let out a breathless laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. Catching his lips in a kiss.

"I'll teach you how to do slow, later" She whispered and he smirked, although his smile was shaky. He was desperately trying not to come too soon and ruin the whole fucking thing.

"I'll take you up on that" He said, before pulling out and pushing in with more vigour than Before.


End file.
